His Wedding
by baby kyung
Summary: ketika pernikahan tidak mengikat cinta... [YAOI. BoyXBoy. KrisDo/ KrisKyungsoo. DLDR. RnR. Almost PWP]
1. Prolog

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Kenapa aku berada di tempat ini? Sebagai apa aku disini duduk dan menyaksikan semua ini? Tidak seharusnya aku berada disini, duduk tenang dan melihat semua ini.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihat ini. Tidak ingin melihat upacara ini berlangsung, aku tidak berhak selayaknya aku tidak berkewajiban untuk hadir disini.

Sesak, bernapas tidak pernah sesulit ini. Melihat dia, berdiri di depan pastur, menggandeng tangan seorang gadis bergaun pengantin. Gadis itu, meskipun wajahnya terlihat samar karena tertutup kain tipis, aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Penasaran, apakah gadis itu akan tetap tersenyum jika mengetahui bahwa lengan pria yang sedang digandengnya itu, semalam adalah lengan yang memelukku dengan erat? Lengan yang semalam kuremas dengan kuat karena rasa nikmat dan kepuasan yang diberikan pria itu padaku.

"You may kiss the bride"

Ah, sumpah itu sudah terucap? Mereka sekarang suami istri. Hahahaha, apakah sekarang aku boleh pergi? Tapi mengapa kakiku berat untuk melangkah?

Haha, mereka berciuman. Eyh, apa itu ciuman? Itu cuma saling menabrakan bibir dengan lembut. Dasar gadis bodoh, kau sudah tersipu hanya karena dia mengecup bibirmu? Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa bibir pria yang kau kecup itu semalam melumat habis bibirku. Bibir itu juga menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku, mulai dari leher, dada, ah, bibir pria itu juga mengemut tonjolan di dadaku, bahkan nippleku masih berasa ngilu.

Oh, tidak, gadis bodoh, jangan tautkan jarimu dengan jarinya. Kau tidak tahu bukan bahwa semalam jari-jari itu melecehkan tubuhku? Apa perlu kuperjelas padamu gadis, bahwa jari-jari itu memasuki tubuhku dengan kasar, menyentuh dan menggoda titik terdalamku? Rasanya sungguh nikmat dan luar biasa.

Ah, aku lupa, malam ini kau mungkin akan merasakan kehebatan pria itu bermain ranjang. Tapi, aku ragu apakah kau bisa memuaskannya seperti aku.

Sudah waktuku untuk pergi, kesejatianku mulai bangun, aku tidak mungkin menerjang pria di sampingmu itu bukan? Aku tidak mungkin menelanjanginya di hadapanmu gadis. Aku tidak mungkin berlutut di hadapan pria itu lalu mengulum benda pusakanya, oh, dia sangat suka ketika aku mengulum dan menghisap benda panjang dan besar itu.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, dia lebih suka hisapan lubang sempit milikku, dia akan memaksa kesejatiannya untuk menusukku lebih dalam pada setiap gerakannya. Ah, bahkan lubangku masih terasa perih. Mereka menyebutnya, sengsara membawa nikmat. Hahahaha.

* * *

keep or delete?


	2. His Wedding Night

**Title : His Wedding**

**Chapter 1 : His Wedding Night  
**

**Length : Chaptered 1/?**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Oh well, itu yang dirasa Kyungsoo saat ini. Seandainya dia tidak minum terlalu banyak semalam, maka, _shit_, dia benci hangover. Kepala serasa mau pecah. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal, berharap bisa menemukan rasa nyaman yang lebih. Dan saat itu sebuah tangan besar terselip melewati pingganggnya dan menggenggam kejantannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa si pemilik bingung, apakah dia harus membalas sapaan orang itu atau menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kenikmatan semakin terasa di bawah memilih opsi terakhir.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Buruk."

Tangan itu menggenggam lebih kuat, dan sekarang memutar membuat Kyungsoo menggeram nikmat.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ne."

Pemilik tangan itu tertawa kecil dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengocok penis Kyungsso. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di dada orang itu. Dia merasakan jilatan dan gigitan kecil di seputar lehernya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya sekilas dan merasakan cahaya sekilas menyelinap melewati matanya.

Cuplikan ingatan tentang apa yg terjadi semalam bermain di otaknya. Pesta mewah, tawa renyah, jabat tangan, perkenalan, musik klasik indah. Terlalu banyak yeoja yang berdansa dengannya. Terlalu banyak yeoja yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, Kyungsoo memilih kabur ke bar yang juga terletak di gedung hotel itu. Kemudian bisa ditebak, dia minum, minum, dan minum. Terlalu banyak tangan yang berusaha menyentuhnya saat dia mabuk. Tapi dia berhasil menepisnya, hingga sebuah pelukan menghangatkan punggungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia begitu mengenal pelukan itu, semabuk apapun dia. Ntahlah, mungkin justru karena mabuk dia bisa mengingatnya

Si pemilik tangan kini menyenggol kaki Kyungsoo dengan lututnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya, menyandarkannya pada kaki orang itu. Kepala penis namja itu kini mulai memasuki holenya, dan Kyungsoo mendesah dalam kenikmatan kala hujaman penis namja itu semakin menyesak dalam lubangnya.

Seks semalam bersama namja yang kini mengenjotnya sangat luar biasa, dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa seks itu luar biasa bukan karena dia sedang mabuk. Sakit kepalanya terlupakan sejenak.

"Kamu sibuk hari ini?" tanya namja itu.

"Mungkin."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir namja itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum bibir yang sama melumat tengkuknya. "Aku berniat mandi, lalu sarapan dengan tubuh indahmu dan kemudian bersantai bersama di dalam bathub denganmu."

"Ide bagus." Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung menahan nikmat, namja itu mempercepat tusukan penisnya. Dia juga menggigit mesra bahu Kyungsoo menambah kepuasan dalam dirinya.

Genjotan namja itu semakin cepat, "Fuck," maki Kyungsoo, dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya, mempercepat kocokan tangan namja itu pada penisnya, tapi gagal, dan dia sedikit kesal karena klimaksnya tertahan.

Kyungsoo melenguh lagi saat namja itu kini mempercepat kocokan tangannya, sedikit menekan kepala penisnya. Kyungsoo ingin memohon dipercepat lagi tapi kata-kata itu tertahan di lehernya "shhh ….ghhhh….mmhhhh.. , kepalanya terkulai ke pundak namja itu, mulutnya terbuka, penisnya berkedut kencang, lalu "akhhhh!" spermanya berhasil membasahi tangan namja itu.

"Bagus sayang,"namja itu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "sekarang giliranku,"tangan basah namja itu memegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo, penisnya bergerak cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"Ughhh….fuck…ini..akhh..selalu…nikmathh… nghh…"geramnya puas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik lalu sengaja mengedutkan lubangnya, membuat kesejatian pria itu makin dimanjakan dibawah sana.

Plak! Plak!

"Shit!"maki namja itu puas, berkali kali dia menampar pantat bulat Kyungsoo. Tangan besarnya kini meremas kuat bongkahan kenyal yg memerah, "urghh…..coming!" namja itu menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat, melesakkan penisnya sedalam mungkin lalu memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo dengan cairan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya, cairan hangat itu, begitu familiar dan nyata. Semakin nyata saat dia merasakan namja itu memeluknya erat. "Wo ai ni.…."bisik namja itu penuh sayang di telinganya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tak berniat membalasnya.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya kamu kembali ke kamarmu,"ujar Kyungsoo, "Kris,"akhirnya dia menyebut nama namja itu, "tidak akan lucu jika orang-orang menyadari bahwa pengantin pria keluar dari kamar sahabatnya di pagi hari, dimana dia seharusnya sedang berada di pelukan istrinya."

Kris memejamkan matanya, "bawel,"komen Kris singkat, "dan aku sedang memeluk istriku saat ini."ucapnya santai.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak, laki-laki ini terlalu seenaknya,"pergilah,"ucap Kyungsoo dingin, "aku sedang mengusirmu,"lanjutnya.

Kris menggeram marah, secepat kilat dia mengubah posisi mereka, kini dia menindih Kyungsoo. Dia menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang menikmati malam pertamaku! Jadi kau diam dan juga nikmati," dengan satu gerakan, Kris mengangkangkan lebar kaki Kyungsoo. Lalu dengan kasar dia kembali melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit sahabatnya.

"Ugh,"lelaki mungil itu merasakan kepalanya bertambah pusing dengan perlakuan Kris. Lubangnya terasa perih. "akhh…akhh…krishhh…kumohon..nghh…hentikan…"tangannya meremas kuat bisep lengan milik Kris.

Bukannya berhenti, Kris semakin mempercepat sodokannya, lubang Kyungsoo terasa sangat memanjakan miliknya, "mmhh…jangan pernah mengusirku lagi!"bentaknya, "shithh ughh ughh ughh"

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang, "akhh!"Kris berhasil menggoda prostatnya, penis panjang Kris mampu menumbuk tepat pada setiap hentakan, "nnhh nnhhh sshhh akhhhh" Kyungsoo meraih penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya cepat, karena seperti biasa jika Kris sedang kesal, maka dia tidak akan menyentuh milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak secepat itu, "Kris mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya, sementara dia terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"nghhh!"Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan dia tidak tahan lagi, "akuhh…nghhh…krishh…."desahnya, "arghhh!" dan lagi-lagi penisnya memuncratkan klimaksnya.

Kris tersenyum puas, "nice…"desisnya, "eugh!"lenguhnya kasar, Kris mencabut kejantannya dari lubang Kyungsoo, lalu dia bergegas mengangkangi dada sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menyadari itu, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat Kris sedang mengocok dan mengarahkan penisnya ke wajahnya. "hmm…" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, sesekali sengaja menyentuhkannya ke ujung kesejatian Kris.

"FUCK!" maki Kris mempercepat kocokan penisnya, wajah Kyungsoo di hadapan penisnya dengan lidah terjulur itu sungguh membuatnya panas.

Spurt….spurt….spurt…

Cairan Kris menyemprot kasar ke wajah lelaki mungil tersebut. "ahhh~~"desahnya puas, dengan ujung jarinya yang panjang, Kris menyebarkan cairannya sendiri ke seluruh permukaan bibir tebal Kyungsoo, lalu, "eummhh"dia menunduk dan melumatnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menyambut ciuman itu, membalas dengan lumatan pelan, "hmm…mppckk…"sesekali dikecup dan dihisapnya bibir Kris. "wo ye ai ni,"lirihnya setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

* * *

_Dear gadis,_

_Kurasa malam pertamamu….ah!...aku rasa kamu tidak merasakan malam pertamamu bukan?_

_Suamimu justru merayakan malam pertamanya bersamaku dan aku tidak merasa bersalah akan hal itu._

_Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta_

_ sahabat suamimu_

* * *

an: so, how?


	3. His Wedding Ring

**Title : His Wedding**

**Chapter 2 : His Wedding Ring**

**Length : Chaptered 2/?**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada istrimu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas panjang, entah karena dia kesal dengan jawaban Kris atau karena merasa nyaman dengan gosokan tangan lelaki itu punggungnya. Kris benar-benar memenuhi ide awalnya, kini dia sedang berendam dalam bathtub penuh air hangat dengan hamparan busa, bersama dengan Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Kris…"panggil Kyungsoo lembut, "Pernikahan itu bukan main-main,"lanjutnya.

Kris mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

"Dan, istrimu, dia orangnya baik, cantik, lembut—"

"Oh stop it Kyung,"potong sang namja jangkung, direngkuhnya erat tubuh mungil yg sedang memunggunginya, "jangan munafik, aku tahu kau membencinya,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "dia merebutmu dariku,"ketusnya pelan.

Dengan satu gerakan Kris mengangkat Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya, membuat air di dalam bathub beriak kasar. Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya, membelai pipi Kris lembut. Sementara Kris mempererat pelukannya pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Tidak ada yang merebutku darimu,"dia mengecup dagu Kyungsoo lembut, "I'm totally yours." Kyungsoo sudah hendak membantah sebelum telunjuk Kris menempel lembut di bibirnya, "I'm just her husband, just, her husband."lanjutnya.

Senyum puas terukir di bibir Kyungsoo, tangannya mengalung pada leher Kris lalu perlahan dia melumat kembali bibir sahabatnya, "eummhh hmmmm" matanya dipejamkan lalu dengan gemas dia menghisap-hisapnya "mphhh umpphhh"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, "sshhh mmppcckkkk heummhh"

"akhhhhh"sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo, Kris meremas kuat bongkahan pantatnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyungsoo menggesekkan pantatnya pada kejantanan Kris yang kini mulai bangun menegang, "kyunghh mmphh"

Tangan Kris yang satunya sekarang sibuk memilin puting Kyungsoo, "unghhh ummhhh krishhh hmm" dan dia puas dengan reaksi lelaki itu, dengan agak kasar Kris menarik-narik puting yang makin keras menegang.

Kyungsoo semakin liar dalam dekapan Kris, "Sayanghhh nnnhh masukkanhhh" bisiknya manja pada telinga Kris yang lalu digigitnya pelan.

"Hm?"gumam Kris, sengaja, dia bukannya tidak tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo, "masukkan apa? Hm? Ini?"

"anhh!" tubuh kyungsso menggelinjang, tiga jari panjang dan besar milik Kris menyodok lubang kenikmatannya.

"sshhhh yeshhh tidakkhh burukhh" sambil memejamkan matanya kini Kyungsoo menaik turunkan tubuhnya, melecehkan jari-jari Kris.

"Good boy," Kris menciumi tulang leher Kyungsoo, menghisap, dan mengigit lalu menghisapnya lagi sehingga berbekas. "Mine…."desahnya puas. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat seiring dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak cepat.

Tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, Kris kini melumat puting Kyungsoo, menggesekannya dengan giginya.

"akhh ngiluhh krishhh nnhh"erang Kyungsoo. Tangan Kris kini menggenggam erat penis Kyungsoo, mengocoknya cepat. "akhh akhh akhh" ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang,"pujinya tulus, lalu bibirnya kembali memainkan puting Kyungsoo. Jarinya semakin terjepit di dalam lubang Kyungsoo, namun dengan mudah dia dapat menggerakkannya, menyentuh titik terdalam sahabat yang dicintainya.

"Fuck! Akhhh krishh disanahhh mmhhh lagihhh kumohonhhh"Kris menyeringai tapi dia mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Drrttt! Drrrttt!

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara getaran yang baru di dengarnya. Dia melihat smartphonenya yang terletak tak jauh darinya bergetar dengan layar menyala.

"nghh nghhh sebentarhhh krishhh"lenguhnya, Kris mengangguk lalu mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo, tapi jarinya masih bermain di bawah sana.

Kyungsoo menggapai smartphonenya, matanya berkilat melihat id si pemanggil, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkan.

"_Yobseo_,"sapanya, "_nyonya wu_,"

Jari-jari Kris berhenti bergerak, ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum padanya, "_Kris?... Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, bukankah seharusnya dia bersamamu?_"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan, isyarat agar Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kali ini Kris tidak menurutinya, dia malah mencabut jarinya. "_Ahh-aku tidak tahu dia dimana." _

"Mphh!"Kyungsoo terpaksa mengigit bibirnya, menahan nikmat sekaligus perih di lubangnya. Kris baru saja melesakka kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo bernafas normal. Dipandanginya Kris yang menatapnya dengan senyuman mesum khasnya.

"_Iya-aku baik-baik saja. Tidak nyonya wu, seharusnya memang Kris tidak bekerja hari ini_."keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh Kyungsoo, bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia terlalu bergairah.

Kris menyempatkan diri membenahi anak rambut yang menempel di dahi Kyungsoo, lalu bibirnya mulai menelusuri pipi tembam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas. Kris menatap kembali tonjolan mungil di dada Kyungsoo, tanpa aba-aba dia kembali mengemut kasar puting itu.

Glek! Kyungsoo menelan ludah, tangannya gemetar, "_B-baiklah nyonya wu_."dan dengan susah payah Kyungsoo meletakkan smartphonenya di tempat semula. Kris masih sibuk bermain dengan dengan putingnya.

"Istrimu, mencarimu."lirih Kyungsoo, ada nada cemburu yang tertangkap di telinga Kris. Perlahan dia mulai mencari kenikmatannya kembali, naik turun di pangkuan namja tampan itu.

"hmm,"gumam Kris tidak perduli, tangannya malah turun ke bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo, meremasnya kuat "nghhh….lebih cepat sayang…"

Kyungsoo menyanggupi, dia menggenjot kelamin Kris di dalam lubangnya semakin cepat, "anhhhh!"tubuhnya mengejang puas kala dia berhasil menyentuhkan penis Kris ke prostatnya "so goodhhh "matanya memejam, dia mendekap erat kepala Kris, menjambak pelan rambutnya.

Kris pun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, ikut menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas "ohhh…kyungsoo…mmmhh…"desahnya nikmat merasakan penisnya dihisap kuat oleh dinding lembut lubang sahabatnya.

Lenguhan Kyungsoo kian menjadi, pelukan mereka membuat penisnya terhimpit dan bergesekan dengan perut Kris "unghh unghhh Krishhh akhh hampirhhh"

Mendengar itu Kris mempercepat hentakannya, satu tangannya meraih kejantanan Kyungsoo, mengocoknya cepat, "bersama sayang nghhh"

Hanya dengan itu tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang hebat, "Krishhhh akhhh!"

Spurt… spurt…

Klimaks Kyungsoo tiba, lubangnya berkontraksi memijat kuat penis Kris "Oughh shit! Kyungsoo nghh!"geram Kris yang juga menembakkan cairan kembali ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Keduanya terengah, menstabilkan nafas mereka.

"Nghh~"lenguh Kyungsoo manja saat dirasanya Kris mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Maaf membuatmu semakin lelah."dia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kumaafkan asal kau memandikanku,"

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Arraseo."dan diapun mulai memandikan Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa geli manakala Kris menggodanya. Mereka bercanda, saling mencipratkan air. Kris benar-benar merawat Kyungsoo, sampai pada akhirnyapun Kyungsoo dia gendong ke kamar mereka, setelah mereka selesai mandi. Lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang, memakaikan sahabatnya itu baju yang nyaman. Kris juga tidak keberatan memesankan mereka makan siang, dan menyuapi Kyungsoo adalah hal favoritnya.

"Kyungsoo,"panggil Kris lembut. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam pelan, tanda bahwa dia menyimak meskipun matanya tertutup rapat, jangan salahkan dia, tidur di pangkuan Kris, sangatlah nyaman.

"Kau percaya, aku mencintaimu, kan?"mendengar itu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya menatap manik mata Kris, dia tidak segera menjawab, tapi malah mengambil tangan kiri Kris yang sedari tadi membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Kris…"Kyungsoo melihat ke arah cincin silver yang melingkar di jari manis panjang Kris, menyentuhnya pelan. "Ini, tidak membuatmu menjadi miliknya. Kau milikku, Kris. Hanya milikku."Kyungsoo mengecup pelan tangan Kris.

Tapi itu tidak lama, karena kemudian Kris menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Dia mengabaikan tatapan heran sahabatnya, lalu perlahan dia melepaskan cincin itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung meraih cincin itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Satu detik, dua detik, dan pada detik ketiga, matanya membelalak kaget setelah membaca apa yang terukir indah di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

_**Te amo, Do Kyungsoo**_

"Kris…ini…"

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Kris menyerahkan sebuah cincin yang serupa persis dengan cincin yg dipegangnya. Tapi, sedikit berbeda, dibagian ukuran.

_**Kris is Do Kyungsoo's**_

Itu yang terukir di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh, matanya seakan memanas, pandangannya mengabur. Bibirnya berkali-kali ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lehernya seakan tercekat. Dia bahkan lupa mau berkata apa.

"Do Kyungsoo,"Kris meraih cincin mungil itu lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Kyungsoo, "Selamanya, aku adalah milikmu, hanya milikmu, cintaku, tubuhku, serta apapun yang kumiliki adalah sepenuhnya milikmu. Aku mencintaimu."dan cincin itu tersemat sempurna di jari manisnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit, duduk di hadapan Kris, pipinya kini basah oleh airmata yang entah kapan mengalir. Kris dengan lembut mengusap butiran bening tersebut, senyum masih tersungging dibibirnya. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, lalu dengan terburu-buru dia kembali memasangkan cincin pernikahan Kris kembali seperti semula. "Aku…."ditatapnya Kris, "Aku juga…"suaranya bergetar, dia mulai terisak, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris."dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."tangis bahagianya pecah, "Selamanya, kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku."

_Dear gadis,_

_Apa kau sedang menatap cincin pernikahanmu?_

_Sayangnya itu tidak mengikat apapun diantara kau dan suamimu._

_Selamanya, suamimu adalah milikku._

_Sahabat suamimu,_

* * *

Bagaimana? Ini sudah panjangkah?

Yeah well, gw berusaha bikin nc nya bagus,

Jadi maklum aja kalo masih kurang sana sini

RnR jan lupa

Thanks ;)


	4. His Wedding Life

**Backsound : Mike Schmid - To Show You My Love**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 3/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Tubuh lelah Kris berjalan gontai memasuki apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah cerah mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya, "Sayang, aku rindu padamu."dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, mengecupi pipi tembam sahabatnya. Kris sadar pelukannya tidak berbalas, dahinya mengernyit heran, "Kyung?"

"Kau, baumu, seperti bau istrimu."ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu."dia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menidurinya?"tanya Kyungsoo, "Apa selama seminggu berbulan madu di pulau Jeju. Kau menikmati tubuhnya?"

Gerakan Kris terhenti, dia berbalik menatap namja mungil itu, dahinya berkerut, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak bodoh Kris. Kau sudah seminggu kembali dari Jeju, dari bulan madumu bersama istri tercintamu. Dan kau tidak menghubungiku."ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Hah! Bilang saja, kau sudah jatuh ke pelukan yeoja itu, iyakan?"

"Kau sedang menuduhku?"tanya Kris, dingin

"Itu kenyataan! Setiap aku hubungi ada saja alasanmu! Istriku sedang sendirianlah, istriku sedang ingin jalan-jalanlah, istriku sedang sakitlah—

"Kyung—

"Dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah kenapa dia selalu berada di sekitarmu?!"

"Kyung—

"Kau bahkan semakin jarang membalas pesanku! Telponku sering tak kau angkat!" nada suara Kyungsoo semakin meninggi, "Kau menyukai dia, kan?! Kau menyukai istrimu,kan?!"

"Kyung—

"Kau mengkhianatiku Kris!"teriak Kyungsoo histeris, "Kau bilang kau hanya milikku! Kau hanya mencintaiku! Tapi ini apa?! Kau berkhianat—

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan bentakan Kris, mulutnya terdiam, ini yang pertama kalinya Kris membentaknya.

"Dia istriku! Wajar kalau dia selalu berada di sekitarku! Dan daripada aku mengkhianatimu lebih tepatnya aku berselingkuh darinya! Karena dia istriku! DIA ISTRIKU!"

Suasana menjadi hening, hening yang mengerikan. Terlalu hening sampai deru nafas Kris terdengar.

Srakk!

Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai, tiba-tiba kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang badannya. Kris yang melihat itu sontak kaget dan hendak mendekatinya.

"Jangan!"seru Kyungsoo, pelan namun tegas. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku."

Kris mematung, "Kyungsoo, aku…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, kau benar." Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit, Kris kembali ingin mendekatinya tapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya. "Kau benar, dia istrimu dan aku hanya selingkuhanmu."gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Fuck!"dengan langkah gusar Kris mendekati pintu tersebut, "Kyungsoo, buka pintunya,"pintanya lembut dan pelan, sesekali dia mengetuk juga, "Kyungsoo…."

Kris terus menerus memanggil nama Kyungsoo, bahkan memohon, tapi pintu itu tak bergeming. Namun dia pantang menyerah dan masih terus membujuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa dia tahu bahwa bukan itu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo saat ini darinya.

Kyungsoo, terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya, mendengarkan permohonan dan bujukan Kris. Matanya menatap lantai dengan nanar, "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf…."lirihnya yang pasti hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya, "Kau memang bermaksud seperti itu, aku….memang selingkuhanmu…"

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo tersadar kalau dia tidak tidur semalaman, kepalanya sedikit terasa berat. Dia mesti ke dapur, segelas kopi hangat akan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Dia pasti sudah pulang"gumam Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Iya, semalaman dia duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar. Dia lupa kapan akhirnya Kris menyerah membujuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, sedikit lega karena dia tidak perlu menghadapi namja itu. Hati dan pikirannya masih sangat kacau.

Cklek!

Sreekk brukk!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membesar melihat tubuh Kris menggelesoh di lantai. Kepalanya hampir terbentur lantai tapi untung Kris seperti tersadar dari tidurnya. Jelas sekali, Kris menghabiskan malamnya di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia langsung berdiri tegak di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Butuh sesuatu?"tanya Kris, dia merasa kikuk karena sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya.

Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa masih disini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke istrimu? Apa kau khawatir padaku? Apa semalaman kau memikirkan aku? Atau justru kau memikirkan alasan apa yang akan kau katakan pada istrimu nantinya? Apa kau akan bilang bahwa kau membujukku semalaman? Kris, apa kau mencintaiku?

"Aku akan membuat kopi, apa kau mau?" Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Kris, pelan dia menuju dapur. Dadanya sedikit terasa sesak. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi dia takut. Bukan, dia bukan takut dengan pertanyaannya, tapi dia takut pada jawaban dari Kris. Takut jika jawaban-jawaban itu nantinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Tidak, dia belum siap untuk itu.

"Kau masih marah?"tanya Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya, matanya terus mengikuti gerak Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat kopi.

"Apa aku harus marah?"

Kris menyembunyikan senyumnya, Kyungsoo sudah mau bicara dengannya, itu sudah lebih baik, "Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu bertanya, seharusnya aku mendapatkan jawaban."dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk kopi.

"Bawel."Kyungsoo mengambil dua mug, mug couple yang mereka buat khusus. Lalu dia menuangkan kopi pada kedua mug tersebut. "Hati-hati, masih panas." dia menyodorkan kopi jatah Kris.

Kris mengambilnya, meniup perlahan cairan hitam pekat tersebut dan mulai meminumnya, "Hmm…nikmat… Tidak ada kopi yang lebih enak daripada buatanmu."puji Kris tulus.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "Jangan berlebihan, ini cuma kopi instan biasa." dia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja dapur lalu ikut menyesap kopinya. Well, Kris tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kris hampir tersedak, dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kau benar, dia istrimu sedangkan aku cuma selingkuhanmu. Itu kenyataan dan aku tidak ingin mendramatisir ini semua. Maaf karena aku bersikap egois semalam." Kyungsoo menunduk menatap mug dalam genggamannya, hanya tersisa sedikit kopi didalamnya, "Habiskan kopimu lalu pulanglah, istrimu pasti khawatir."katanya lagi.

Kris mengambil mug di tangan Kyungsoo, meletakkannya ke dalam bak cuci piring, bersamaan dengan mug miliknya. Lalu dia berdiri di hadapan namja mungil itu, "Kau meragukanku,"ucapnya pelan, Kyungsoo masih tertunduk.

"Akh!"pekik Kyungsoo kaget, Kris dengan satu gerakan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya di atas meja dapur. Posisi mereka kini hampir sejajar sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menatap Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lurus.

"Seperti ini,"senyum Kris,"Tatap aku terus seperti ini, jangan tundukkan pandanganmu,"tangannya kini mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dari manik kelam itu,"Karena dengan begini, kau bisa melihat, bahwa mataku hanya melihatmu." dia mengambil tangan mungil itu dan meletakkannya di dada bidang miliknya, "Bisa merasakan bahwa jantung ini, berdebar hanya untukmu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Sudah Kris," …"Pergilah."

"Ternyata belum cukup, ne?"Kris semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan bukti lainnya agar kau tidak akan pernah lagi meragukanku."

Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kris menarik lepas celana tidur beserta boxer Kyungsoo. Namja mungil bermata bulat itu kaget dengan hawa dingin yang langsung merambat di kakinya. Bagian bawahnya kini sudah terekspose.

"Kris, jangan….aku tidak mau, Kris!"Kyungsoo memberontak, namun apa daya tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Kris, ditambah lagi semalaman dia tidak tidur.

"Kamu diam saja sayang… biar aku tunjukkan perasaanku padamu…"bisik Kris dengan suara rendahnya, setelah itu tangannya mulai bergerilya di selangkangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggam penis yang selalu dia anggap imut itu.

"Ukhhh… mmhhh….."Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya menahan desahan, Kris mulai mengocok penisnya, pelan namun keras membuat kejantanannya mengeras.

"Hmm… ne, seperti itu, mendesahlah sayangku." Sebelah tangan Kris kini sibuk meremas-remas kuat pantat montok mulus milik Kyungsoo. Lalu dia mengangkangkan kedua kaki sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sempat ingin berontak namun Kris langsung melumat bibirnya, membungkam semua bantahan. Dia tidak menerima penolakan kali ini.

"Mpphhh…mpcckkhh…mmhhh…" dirasakan Kyungsoo birahinya mulai naik, bahkan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Jarinya dengan lincah menggosok-gosok lubang kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Nafasnya juga mulai cepat dan berat.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang mulai pasrah dan terbawa nafsu, Kris melanjutkan aksinya. "Kamu sangat cantik sayang…."dia menjilat mesra telinga Kyungsoo, "Seksi… menggairahkan…."bisik Kris di telinganya ketika tangannya mulai bermain di lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ukhh.. Kris.." racau Kyungsoo tak karuan. Kris tersenyum puas dan perlahan dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang sempit sahabatnya, "Nhhh!" Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, perih, lubangnya kering, Kris melupakan pelumas. Tapi, mungkin dia sengaja.

"Shit… kyung… dua minggu tidak memasukimu…lubangmu…akhhh"tangan Kris bergetar merasakan jepitan lubang Kyungsoo, terasa begitu sempit. Sementara Kyungsso hanya mendesah-desah menahan antara sakit dan nikmat. Dia merindukan sentuhan Kris, tentu saja.

Kris membuka semua bajunya dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat kejantanan Kris yang berukuran lebih besar daripada biasanya. Dengan lihainya, Kris segera menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang kemerahan ke lubang Kyungsoo. "Ssshhh…..berkedut eoh? Sudah tidak sabar?"Kris menyeringai seram, diraihnya botol berisi madu yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka. "Sepertinya kita perlu sedikit pelumas."

"Eunghh…."lenguh Kyungsoo merasakan cairan dingin mengalir di lubangnya, "Kris… nnhhh…"tanpa sadar dia semakin melebarkan kakinya, membiarkan Kris menyodok-nyodokkan kedua jarinya panjangnya ke dalam lubangnya, "Unghh…. More… pleasehh…"

Dengan semangat satu tangan Kris meremas dada Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras. Lalu jari-jarinya dengan terampil memilin puting Kyungsoo diselingi dengan cubitan keras sehingga lama kelamaan desahan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi jeritan nikmat. Libido Kris semakin naik lagi menatap puting sahabatnya yang tadinya berwarna merah muda sekarang berwarna merah tua karena cubitan-cubitan kerasnya.

Peluh mengalir membasahi dahi dan leher Kyungsoo, "Krishhh…. Aaahh… kumohonhh… masukkan sekaranghhh…"

Melihat lampu hijau dari namja mungil itu, Kris segera menjalankan aksinya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam hole Kyungsso, "Ughhh sempithh…. relaks Kyunghh nnnhh.." Kris tampak kesulitan menembus hole sahabatnya, meski telah dibantu dengan madu.

Slebb! Blesshh!

"Arrghhh! Appo~~~!"jerit Kyungsoo keras. Akhirnya dengan satu sodokan keras, lubang sempit itu berhasil ditembus oleh Kris. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam menahan perih, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas meja dapur. "Mmmhh….sakit…enghhh…"

Kris mendiamkan penisnya, menikmati pijatan lembut hole Kyungsoo yang berkedut-kedut. Nafasnya sendiri semakin berat, "Mian… "tangannya mengusap lembut peluh di dahi Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Asshhh…sshhh…ughh…Kyunghh…"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lubangnya perih namun tak lama kemudian, "Eughh!... disanahh… Krishh…."sahabatnya berhasil menemukan titik itu, dan Kyungsoo melupakan perihnya, rasa nikmat kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Unghh…."tubuhnya semakin menggelinjang hebat, kesejatiannya sedang dimanjakan oleh Kris.

"Suka eoh? Sshh…lubangmu…Kyungsoo…akhhh…"Kris mengocok penis Kyungsoo seirama dengan tusukannya, "Kau menikmati ughh nya?"

Tidak tahan dengan semua kenikmatan yang dirasanya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Krishh… Krishh… hampirhh…aku…akhhh…akhh…"

Spurt…. Sppurrtt…

Cairan klimaks Kyungsso membasahi tangan dan perutnya sendiri, "Hhhhnn…nnhh…"nafasnya terhengah, Kris belum berhenti menggenjot penis panjang di lubangnya.

"Sebentarhh…lagihh…ughh..ughh..ughh…. Argghh!" spurt…spurt…spurt…. Dan Kris pun memuncratkan seluruh cairan klimaksnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. "Ahh…"lalu dia terkulai di atas tubuh sahabatnya. Bersama mereka mengatur nafas.

Kris mengambil tangan kanan Kyungsoo, lalu dengan lembut meletakkan tangan itu tepat di dada kirinya. Merasakan itu, Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya, menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya, "Kau bisa merasakannya? Hm?"

Mata Kyungsoo menghangat, telapak tangannya bisa merasakan degup jantung Kris yang begitu cepat, melebihi normal. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, hanya kau, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kris…"suara Kyungsoo semakin parau, meski susah dia berusaha duduk, Kris segera memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya kamu Kyungsoo."

.

Saat pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Semalam Kris menemaninya tidur hingga tadi sebelum subuh baru kembali ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang. Kris-nya telah kembali padanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasur, lalu mandi dan bersiap. Dia berencana akan berbelanja perlengkapan rumah dan bahan makanan, dia ingin memasak masakan kesukaan Kris. Steak dan spaghetti.

Senyum itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya, dengan riang dia mendorong troli berisikan keperluannya. Matanya berbinar cerah memilih bahan-bahan terbaik yang pastinya adalah kesukaan Kris. Semuanya sempurna hingga saat dia memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Dia melihat, Kris-nya berjalan bergandengan mesra dengan seorang gadis. Kris tersenyum bahagia menanggapi celotehan gadis itu. Gadis yang dia panggil dengan sebutan, Nyonya Wu.

.

Dear gadis,

Kau hanya akan berhasil memonopoli waktu suamimu,

Tapi aku pastikan, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama,

Sahabat suamimu

* * *

Ok, apakah mulai membosankan?

Next chapter aku akan berusaha menceritakan, kenapa semua seperti ini.

Bersabarlah/?

RnR, thanks


	5. His Wedding Plan (Part A)

**Backsound : Mike Schmid - To Show You My Love**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 4/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya, manik matanya lurus menatap mobil lain yang sedari tadi diikutinya. Iya, Kyungsoo sedang menguntit, dia menguntit Kris dan istrinya. Untuk apa? Kenapa? Jangan tanyakan padanya, dia juga tidak tahu. Namun langkahnya, geraknya, entah bagaimana akhirnya dia berada tidak jauh dari halaman rumah megah milik Kris. Mobil yang dikendarai Kris beserta istrinya, baru saja melewati gerbang rumah tersebut.

Rumah ini, rumah yang sama, rumah yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan dan sejarah antara mereka berdua. Ini adalah tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Kris pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu, tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok Kris yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Karena seberapa besarpun dia ingin, hati dan pikirannya tidak bisa melupakan Kris. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

_**Flashback ON**_

"Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama kami ne? Kami akan menjagamu dengan baik." Seorang wanita dewasa berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang baru berusia 12 tahun, "Aigoo eottohke?" dia memeluk erat Kyungsoo, "Eottohke yeobo? Anak ini masih begitu kecil, apa dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi?"lirih wanita itu.

Orang yang dipanggil yeobo oleh wanita itu, mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja yeobo, dia mengerti, dan dia akan kuat karena dia seorang namja," Kyungsoo mendengakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki dewasa yang sedang tersenyeum teduh padanya, "Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo, paman dan bibi, akan merawatmu, kau adalah anak sahabat kami, maka kau juga adalah anak kami."

Mata besar Kyungsoo hanya berkedip seperti biasa mendengar semua itu. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya paman Wu dan bibi Wu itu. Dia juga mengerti bahwa dua hari yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan meninggal dunia. Dan dia juga mengerti bahwa dia kini sebatang kara.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau diam saja?"panik bibi Wu, "Yeobo, eottohke? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa dia jadi bisu karena terlalu shocked?"

Paman Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah yeobo, bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?"

Mendengar kata rumah sakit, tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, "Ommo! Yeobo! Yeobo!" bibi Wu semakin panik dan mempererat. "Gwenchana Kyungsoo, gwenchana Kyungsoo~ya, kami disini." bujuknya namun tubuh mungil itu masih saja bergetar dengan hebat. Paman Wu juga jadi semakin cemas, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah datang?"

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti bergetar.

_'Suara apa itu?'_ batinnya, matanya mencari-cari asal suara. Hingga dia melihat seorang namja remaja berdiri di ujung tangga. Namja itu berlari ke arahnya, dia begitu tinggi, hampir setinggi bibi Wu. _'Siapa itu?'_ batinnya lagi.

"Ah, Kyungsoo~ya, kenalkan, ini Wu Yifan, dia anak satu-satunya paman dan bibi."

Namja bernama Wu Yifan itu tersenyum senang ke arahnya, "Whoah, kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan."pipinya dicubit oleh namja itu, "Kau sangat imut!"dan namja itu terus menerus mempermainkan pipinya.

"Kris! Berhenti! Kau membuatnya bingung."bibi Wu menepis pelan tangan Kris.

"Kris? Kenapa dia dipanggil Kris? Bukankah tadi paman Wu bilang namanya Wu Yifan?"

Keadaan hening tiba-tiba, paman dan bibi Wu menatap Kyungsoo kaget, anak yang sejak mereka temui itu tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak bertanya dimana kedua orang tuanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan tidak menangis sedikitpun. Kini malah bertanya hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting saat itu.

Mengerti tatapan heran Kyungsoo, namja itu berlutut di samping ibunya, dia masih tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Namaku Wu Yifan, Kris adalah nama Inggrisku, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Kris."

"Benar. Kris. Panggil aku seperti itu." Kris lalu berdiri, mengamit tangan Kyungsoo, "Mau ke kamarku? Ada banyak mainan dan game disana." Ajaknya yang kemudian menarik namja mungil itu naik ke lantai dua. Paman dan bibi Wu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik.

"Kamar yang bagus."puji Kyungsoo. Dia melihat beberapa mainan Kris di atas kasur, naluri anak-anaknya membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menaiki kasur itu dan mulai mencermati benda-benda kecil berwarna-warni.

Kris duduk di hadapannya, "Kau menyukainya?"tanya Kris yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Selama beberapa saat mereka bermain bersama mengutak-atik mainan milik Kris. Meskipun usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun, Kris lebih tua dibanding Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya selera mereka sama dan cocok. Terkadang mereka tersenyum dan diselingi canda dan tawa ringan.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…"

Kris kaget mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, dia tiba-tiba saja menangis, padahal sedari tadi mereka bermain bersama, "Kyungsoo~ya,"panggilnya bingung, bahu namja kecil itu terguncang pelan namun tangannya masih mengutak-atik mainan. Buku tangannya sudah memutih, dia terlalu keras menggenggamnya. "Kyungsoo~ya,"Kris segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma….hiks..hiks…hiks…eomma…"tubuh mungil itu bergetar dalam dekapan Kris, "Appa….hiks…hiks…hiks…"isaknya pelan.

Kris mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo, "Gwenchana Kyungsoo~ya, menangislah, menangislah sepuasmu."katanya pelan. "Aku di sini akan menemanimu, kau tidak sendirian, aku akan selalu bersamamu."janjinya.

Kyungsoo terus terisak, dia memegang erat baju Kris, "Eomma….hiks…appa…"

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu mungil Kyungsoo,"Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo~ya,"ucapnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya, pipinya basah dengan air mata dan Kris mengusapnya perlahan, "Aku, akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, aku, akan menjadi sahabatmu,"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, dia tahu apa itu teman, "Hiks…. Sahabat? Apa itu sahabat? Apakah lebih hebat daripada teman? Hiks…"tanyanya di antara isakan.

Kris mengangguk, "Iya, sahabat itu lebih hebat daripada teman, sahabat itu lebih hebat dari hubungan apapun di dunia ini."jelasnya, "Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu, Kyungsso~ya. Apa kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

Mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar namun merah karena air matanya, mengerjap perlahan, menatap mata Kris yang penuh harap. Sekejap kemudian, dia memeluk namja itu, namja yang lebih besar dan lebih tua darinya. "Kyungsoo mau, Kyungsoo mau jadi sahabat Kris. Selamanya, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Kris. Selamanya."

Kris tersenyum membalas pelukan itu, "Selamanya, sahabat."

**_End of Flashback_**

.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut, dia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku terlalu banyak memasaknya." keluhnya menatap makanan yang terhidang di meja. Kesemuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Kris. Pandangannya beralih ke ke layar smartphonenya.

_From : K_

_Kyungsoo~ya, maaf, aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu._

_Aku harus berada di rumah hari ini._

_Mian, saranghae_

Dia tidak membalas pesan itu, bukan, dia bukan merajuk atau apa, hanya tak ingin. "Aku kemanakan semua makanan ini?" gumamnya pelan. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dikemasinya makanan-makanan itu dengan hati riang.

.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung Kai dan langsung masuk ke apartemen pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dia menghiraukan Kai dan terus berjalan masuk menuju dapur Kai. Tanpa sungkan dia mengambil beberapa piring dan mulai menuang makanan yg dibawanya tadi.

"Hmm, sepertinya enak…"puji Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, tangannya perlahan melingkar di pinggang mungil milik Kyungsoo. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo, dan Kai kemudian menyandarkan bahunya di pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

Selesai menghidang, Kyungsoo membelai pelan rambut Kai, "Maaf tapi aku tidak memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu."

Kai mengeratan pelukannya, mencium sekilas leher Kyungsoo, "Hm, gwenchana, kehadiranmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya, menghirup wangi Kyungsoo yang disukainya. Maskulin namun lembut.

"Aahh~~ Ternyata ini yang menyebabkan ronde ke empat kita tertunda."

"Luhan?"

Kyungsoo melihat namja manis berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yg sudah tentu milik Kai, dan boxer yang sepertinya juga milik Kai. Dengan langkah malas dia mendekati meja makan, duduk dan mulai mencomoti makanan.

"Ya! Ya! Itu dibawakan buatku!"protes Kai yang masih tetap memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Yakin ini untukmu? Tidak ada satupun makanan kesukaanmu disini."cuek Luhan dan masih terus mencomoti.

"Tidak penting itu awalnya dimasak untuk siapa. Yang penting siapa yang memakannya."kilah Kai.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu, ini untukku, karena aku yang sedang memakannya."

Kai sudah hendak membuka mulutnya, membantah kata-kata Luhan yang menyebalkan, menurutnya. "Eyh, sudahlah, kita makan sama-sama saja."Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan duduk di hadapan Luhan. Kai bergegas duduk di samping Kyungsoo, merapatkan kursi mereka hingga mereka duduk berdempetan.

"Hyung,"panggilnya manja pda Kyungsoo, "Aaaaa…"Kai memejamkan matanya dan membuka lebar mulutnya, berharap Kyungsoo menyuapinya. "Ammhh~"dia langsung memakan dan mengunyah begitu merasakan suapan masuk ke mulutnya. Kai tersenyum puas ke arah Kyungsoo, dia mengunyah dengan wajah bahagia.

Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan, dan pada kunyahan ketiga mata Kai melotot kaget, "Akhh! Pedas! Akhhhhh!"dia lalu lari terbirit-birit menuju kulkas dan meneguk air mineral.

"Pppffftt…phuahahahahaha"tawa Luhan terdengar membahana. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli. Fakta bahwa yang menyuapi Kai barusan adalah Luhan, itupun dengan irisan daging yang dibumbui saus cabai yg banyak.

"Ya! Kauuu!"Kai dengan bringas berjalan ke arah Luhan namun namja manis itupun bergegas lari menyelamatkan dirinya. Sehingga sekarang Kyungsoo hanya makan sambil menontoni adegan mereka berdua kejar-kejaran.

Bukan adegan yang asing buat Kyungsoo. Dulu, dia dan Kris sering seperti itu. Iya, dulu.

.

_**Flashback on**_

Tiga tahun sejak mereka memutuskan menjadi sahabat. Tiga tahun yang luar biasa menyenangkan bagi mereka. Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur paman dan bibi Wu mau menjadikannya anggota keluarga mereka. Lebih bersyukur karena mengenal Kris. Berdua mereka menjalani masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Kris mengajari Kyungsoo banyak hal. Iya, banyak hal.

"Kris, kau pernah ciuman?"

Namja jangkung itu berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya, tubuhnya berbalik memandangi Kyungsoo yang telungkup di atas kasurnya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan menunggu jawaban Kris.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kris malah balik tanya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, "Tadi sepulang sekolah, ada yeoja yang bilang dia suka padaku. Dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Lalu dia mencium pipiku."jelasnya.

Dahi Kris berkerut, "Lalu? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban."Kyungsoo menunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo kaget, tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kris sejak kapan kau—"

Grep! Tangan Kris menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo, membuatnya terduduk, "Kau menyukai gadis itu?"tanyanya terdengar gusar.

"E-eh?"lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah, "Aku tidak tahu Kris, i-ini yang pertama kalinya buatku. A-aku rasa tak ada salahnya kalau aku berpacaran dengan—akhh akhh! Kris! Sakit!" kyungsso memekik manakala dia rasakan genggaman Kris semakin kuat pada lengannya.

"Ah, maaf…"Kris melonggarkan cengkramannya, "Kyung,"panggilnya,lalu….

Cup!

Mata Kyungsoo membulat besar, "Kris…kau…baru saja menciumku?"

Kris mengeleng, "Itu hanya sebuah kecupan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ada yang salah, Kyungsoo sadar itu, Kris tidak seharusnya menciumnya. Mereka sama-sama namja, tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa Kris menatapnya begitu tajam?

"Kau mau tahu rasanya berciuman bukan?"Kyungsoo sontak kaget, jangan bilang padanya kalau Kris akan….

"Mmm!" dan sekejap kemudian dugaan Kyungsoo terkabul, Kris melumat bibirnya. Mata namja jangkung itu terpejam. Bibirnya terasa hangat dibibir Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa melawan, badannya melemas, ada perasaan hangat yang juga menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman Kris.

"Eumhhh..." entah desahan siapa itu, mereka tidak perduli. Kris begitu semangat mengulum bibir Kyungsoo, tubuh mereka semakin berdempetan, "Kyungmmhh…buka…mmm…mulutmu…"pinta Kris di antara ciumannya.

Kyungsoo mematuhinya, dia membuka mulutnya, "Umphh…"hal itu tidak disia-siakan Kris, lidah Kris kini sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Reflek Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kris, meremas pelan rambutnya, "Mmphhh…"bibirnya kini dikulum dan dihisap oleh Kris. Tak perduli dengan saliva mereka yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir.

"Ammhhh"Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, nafasnya terasa sesak, mereka terlalu lama saling melumat. "Hhhhh…"dia terus tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Kris. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Namun Kris memutuskan lain, dia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, dan mereka kembali saling bertatapan.

"Itu namanya ciuman, dan aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu."aku Kris, manis karena dia terlihat sedikit gugup, Kyungsoo melihat sisi imut dari Kris, "Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo~ya. Kumohon, jangan suka pada orang lain, hanya padaku."

Kini Kyungsoo yang merasa gugup, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Kris, "Jangan biarkan orang lain menciummu seperti tadi, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Cup!

Kris mengecup bibirnya lagi pelan. "Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"tanya Kyungsoo polos, jangan salahkan dia, karena dia benar-benar bingung. Ini semua hal baru untuknya. Ini tidak diajarkan di sekolah. Perasaan apa ini?

Kris memeluk Kyungsoo,"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum dia balas memeluk Kris. Dahinya berkerut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh pahanya.

"Kris…"panggilnya pelan, "Aku sepertinya merasakan anumu mengeras?"

* * *

Hahaha, aku juga kgk tau nape jadi begini ini cerita.

Kasian si Kris dibenci wkwkwkwk

Yeah aku masukin Kai dan Luhan, ada yang penasaran siapa mereka?

Yang ngarep NC underage Kyungsoo, ngacung ye wks

RnR, thanks


	6. His Wedding Plan (Part B)

**Backsound : Navi - Incurable Disease  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 4/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

**Still Flashback ON**

Kris mengecup bibirnya lagi pelan. "Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"tanya Kyungsoo polos, jangan salahkan dia, karena dia benar-benar bingung. Ini semua hal baru untuknya. Ini tidak diajarkan di sekolah. Perasaan apa ini?

Kris memeluk Kyungsoo,"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum dia balas memeluk Kris. Dahinya berkerut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh pahanya.

"Kris…"panggilnya pelan, "Aku sepertinya merasakan anumu mengeras?"

Glek! Kris menelan ludahnya, sulit. "Ng….itu…dibiarkan saja."katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Pasti sakitkan?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia memang masih kecil tapi tidakk begitu kecil untuk tahu bahwa Kris saat ini sedang terangsang.

"Sedikit, tapi dibiarkan saja."

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukan, dia menunduk melihat selangkangan Kris yang mengembung. "Aku, ketika pagi, juga sering seperti ini,"akunya polos,"Dan terasa tidak nyaman, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau dibiarkan saja?"dia menatap Kris.

"E-eh? Hmm, iya tidak apa-apa."keringat Kris mendadak mengucur deras dari dahi dan lehernya. Kyungsoo dengan tampang lugu, mata bulat lebar yang menatapnya polos. Kris ingin menerkam namja mungil polos itu, tapi, tidak mungkin. Iyakan?

"Kris? Kenapa semakin menggembung?"Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia perhatikan, "Punyamu sepertinya besar sekali, dibandingkan dengan punyaku."

"Ugh!"Kris mengerang tertahan, Kyungsoo baru saja menggenggam miliknya, "Kyunghh.."dia menahan tangan sahabatnya itu, "Andwae, jangan."

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, bibirnya sedikit manyun, "Wae? Aku hanya penasaran."

_'Shit! Cukup!'_batin Kris, dia lalu bangkit mengunci kamarnya. Lalu dia membuka baju dan celana beserta boxernya. "Bukankah kau penasaran? Sekarang lihatlah sepuasmu. Semuanya milikmu."Kris menaiki kasur, merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo. Kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang itu bergoyang-goyang. Reflek, Kyungsoo mundur, ada rasa takut tapi penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Kris… apa yang kau lakukan?"lirihnya bingung sedikit takut.

Kris menyeringai, dia menarik lepas celana Kyungsoo, "Jangan takut, ini akan sangat menyenangkan."lalu dengan cepat dia menelanjangi Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo….. kau begitu indah…"pujinya tulus, matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan tubuh telanjang mungil itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, entah karena rasa malu atau apa, dia hendak mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, tapi terlambat, Kris mengetahui niatnya kemudian menyingkirkan semua atribut yang ada di kasurnya.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengangguk. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. "Ukhh…."lenguhnya pelan saat tangan Kris menyentuh putingnya, mencubitnya pelan lalu memainkannya.

Tangan Kris yang lain meraih sesuatu di antara kakinya, mencubit penis dan bolanya. Kyungsoo berteriak, menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tanya, kau mengerti? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. " Y-ya, Kris. Aku ... aku tak mau - maksudku tidak memberitahu siapa pun."

"Okay," Kris berbisik, dan tangannya mengendur, tetapi tidak pindah. Kris mengocok pelan penis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah, tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan sahabatnya, mendorong, tapi tidak ada cara yang bisa membuat Kris berhenti. Kepalanya terasa ringan, dan dia menggeliat dengan perasaan tidak nyaman menyebar melalui bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangan Kris masih bergerak di selangkangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin Kris berhenti, tapi perasaan itu yang mengalir terlalu cepat dan terlalu banyak, dan semuanya menyesatkan dan bibirnya bahkan mengeluarkan erangan dan ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk bergerak saat Krismempercepat kocokan pada penisnya.

Tangannya meraih pundak Kris yang kuat, mencengkeram dan ia merintih, tubuhnya melengkung ke depan, "Akhhhh!"Kyungsoo mengalami klimaks pertamanya.

Kris tertawa dan hendak bangkit, tapi Kyungsoo masih memegangnya dan ia terjatuh dan mendarat keras di lutut sahabatnya. Penis sahabatnya tepat berada di depannya dan wajah Kyungsoo memerah, mencoba untuk menarik dirinya.

"Rahasia kecil kita," kata Kris lalu mencengkeram penisnya. Dia menggesekannya di sepanjang bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang.

"Berbaliklah," kata Kris, hampir mendengus. Dia melemparkan sebuah bantal ke dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut dan Kris mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakas tempat tidur. Lebih baik seperti ini, karena Kyungsoo bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal dan Kris tidak harus tahu bahwa dia menangis. Kris mencium punggungnya, tangan meremas dan memijat pantat serta pahanya. Kyungsoo mendesah dan melebarkan kakinya dan penis sahabatnya mendorong antara belahan pantatnya, ujung kesejatian Kris bergesekan dengan ballsnya. Kyungsoo menyukainya, dia suka berada didekat Kris dan Kris selalu begitu hangat. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya, dan penis Kris terselip antara pipi pantatnya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan dipenuhi bau seperti vanila dan sesuatu menetes ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kris ?"panggil Kyungsoo, menggeliat saat jari Kris bermain di atas kulit Kyungsoo yang sekarang basah dan licin.

"Hanya pelumas, agar kau tidak kesakitan."jelas Kris, nada suaranya rendah dan bergetar menahan nafsu.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa Kris akan menyakitinya, dan kemudian merasakan jari Kris menekan ke dalam lubang pantatnya.

"Kris! Aakhh sakithh…"rintihnya, Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Kris ikut terengah-engah merasakan jarinya terjepit dan dia mempercepat pergerakan jarinya. Kyungsoo terus merintih dan meminta dia untuk memperlambat, tapi Kris seolah tidak mendengar dan jari-jarinya menyebar dan memutar dan terus mendorong.

"Ughhh! Ughhh hikkss nghhh aakkhhppooo…" Terlalu ketat dan itu menyakitkan dan Kyungsoo berteriak dan menggigiti bantalnya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu seks, Kyungsoo~ya?"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berpikir melewati kebingungan dalam otaknya dan menggeleng. Dia tahu bahwa seks adalah sesuatu yang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan, ketika mereka saling menyukai, tapi dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya.

"Seks adalah ketika seseorang menempatkan penis mereka ke dalam lubang orang lain. Tepat di sini, "kata Kris dan menggerak jari-jarinya lagi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kuat matanya saat jari Kris semakin liar bermain di lubangnya. Ini sangat penuh dan sangat tidak nyaman, bahkan dengan lube. Penis Kris besar serta panjang dan Kyungsoo tahu itu akan menyakiti lebih daripada ini.

"Kris ?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah ini akan menyakitkan?"

"Apa yang akan terasa sakit ?"

"Seks. Penismu, dalam diriku."

"Ya. Tidak selalu, tapi pertama kali selalu menyakitkan."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tetap melakukannya. Jika kau ingin. "

Kris mendengus dan jari-jarinya bergerak lebih cepat sedikit lebih lama. Ketika ia menarik keluar jarinya, Kyungsoo merasa otot-ototnya mengepal dan itu aneh karena terasa begitu kosong. Tangan Kris mempererat pegangan dipantatnya dan kemudian dia mulai mendorong penisnya masuk, dan Kyungsoo mengerang. Jari-jari Kris mengencang dan kemudian ada sesuatu yang dia rasa menempel di pantatnya dan Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan, ini lebih dari yang ia bayangkan tulang punggungnya terasa terbelah.

"Kris! Sakit! Akkkhh!" Dia mencoba untuk menjauh, tapi Kris menahan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas kasur, menangis karena rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris berbisik padanya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Ketika Kris menarik kejantanannya keluar sejenak, Kyungsoo bernafas lega, dan kemudian nafasnya tertahan kembali saat penis itu melesak memasukinya lagi.

"Kris please…akhhh kumohonhh, keluarkan…., itu menyakitkan….. "

"Relaks…. Kyungsoo~ya akhhh sedikit lagihh…sshhh…"

"Tapi - tapi, itu ukhhh sakithh ... hiks…keluarkan… , kumohon…"

Kris mendengus dan mendorong lebih dalam, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak. "Ini ukhh... tidak lama…akhh.. tunggulahh..."

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam terengah-engah dan memegang bantal seolah itu adalah hidupnya. Kris memang mengatakan ini akan menyakitinya, tapi bukan mengatakan bahwa itu akan seperti tubuhnya dibelah dua. Dia menyadari bahwa penis yang panjang itu kini di dalam dirinya , ia bisa merasakannya. Mereka tidak seharusnya saling menyentuh atau bahkan melakukan ini. Ia menelan rasa mual dan sakit hati. Tangisannya mulai memudar dan sekarang hanya merintih dan tubuhnya menyerah melawan. Erangan Kris terngiang di telinganya saat Kris menusuknya, lagi dan lagi.

"Fuck, Kyung, lubang akhhh lubangmu begitu kecil nghhh kau begitu ketat…. "

Kedengarannya seperti pujian, tapi Kyungsoo tidak yakin . Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi ini terlalu. Ketika Kris tiba-tiba bergerak lebih cepat, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan

berteriak kesakitan. Badannya terhuyung-huyung dan suara sahabatnya terputus-putus dan kemudian tersentak keras.

"Urghh!"lenguh Kris dalam dan Kyungsoo merintih lega ketika sahabatnya akhirnya berhenti bergerak.

Kris bersandar di atasnya, napasnya terasa berat di leher Kyungsoo. "Itu tadi….luar biasa…"

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lagi dan Kris mencium pipinya dan bahu dan lehernya dan kemudian bibirnya. Penisnya meluncur keluar dari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merintih. Kehangatan menetes dari tubuhnya. Kris memeluknya erat, lalu mereka tertidur, untuk dua alasan yang berbeda.

Keesokan harinya ketika Kyungsoo menyadari dia berdarah , dia panik . Dia termenung di dalam kamar mandi , bertanya-tanya apakah dia sekarat dan kemudian bibi Wu bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, dan Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak bisa memberitahunya. Dia pucat dan berkeringat dan sakit. Bibi Wu mengijinkannya tidak bersekolah hari itu. Kris mengabaikannya sampai bibi Wu pergi keluar sebentar dan segera setelah mereka sendirian, Kyungsoo memberitahu Kris bahwa dia perdarahan dan Kris tersenyum dan berkata itu normal dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin, tetapi dia yakin dengan sahabatnya , dan kemudian Kris menyentuh penisnya lagi dan ia tidak benar-benar peduli tentang hal lainnya karena kemudian Kris membuatnya orgasme lagi.

Krisberhubungan seks dengan dia lagi beberapa hari kemudian, dan masih sakit , tapi tidak terlalu dan Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu ketika sakit itu benar-benar hilang dan dia bisa menikmatinya seperti Kris.

**End of flashback**

Dentuman musik keras memenuhi rongga telinga Kyungsoo. Dia menyisir pandangannya, terhalang oleh lautan orang-orang yang haus akan hiburan atau sekedar lari dari masalah. Tapi, begitu pula dirinya, dia juga sedang lari dari masalahnya sendiri.

"Tequila." Pesannya pada bartender saat telah duduk di depan bar. Dia mulai menikmati suasana yang ditawarkan klub itu. Kepalanya sesekali terangguk mengikuti hentakan musik. Dan badannya mulai terasa ringan saat akhirnya dia meneguk pesanannya yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh sang bartender.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai dan Luhan yang juga ikut berdansa di bawah sana. Luhan terlihat begitu semangat menggoda Kai, pantatnya terus menempel ke bagian depan Kai dan Kai tidak keberatan dengan itu. Tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang Luhan, memastikan gerakan tubuh mereka seiring.

Drrtttt Drrrtttt

Kyungsoo menatap layar smartphonenya, huruf 'K' menyala-nyala di sana.

_"Yobseo…?"_

_"…Kau dimana? Kenapa apartemenmu kosong? Kau…di klub?"_

_"Iya, aku ingin minum."_

_"Kau bisa minum di rumah. Katakan, klub mana, aku akan segera menjemputmu."_

Kyungsoo menyeringai,_ "Ssireo."_tolaknya

_"Kyung!"_

_"Jangan cemas, aku tidak sendirian. Ada Luhan dan Kai disi-"_

Tut!

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja bar. Dalam hatinya menghitung detik demi detik. Menyebut nama Kai di telinga Kris, sama saja seperti menyulut api.

"Ah aku haus sekali!"Kai tiba-tiba muncul, berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, tangannya lincah mengambil minuman milik Kyungsoo dan meneguknya habis. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dia mengusap tetesan air diujung bibir Kai. Namja tan itu menatap perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang menggodaku hyung?"tanya Kai dan merapatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, matanya turun menatap bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo. "Hyung…" Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tujuannya tak lain adalah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Don't you dare, you son of a bitch!"

Bugh! Brakkk!

Suasana klub riuh seketika, Kyungsoo melotot menatap Kai yang kini hampir terbaring di lantai klub, bibir Kai yang tadinya basah karena tequila sekarang mengalir darah segar disana. Itu hasil perbuatan Kris. Yep, tepat sebelum bibir malang Kai menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, namja jangkung bernama Kris menarik kerah baju Kai lalu menonjok wajahnya hingga Kai terpelanting ke lantai.

Grep!

"Ayo pulang!"

Kris menarik kasar lengan Kyungsoo, hampir seperti terseret namja mungil itu tertarik keluar dari klub. Dada Kyungsoo berdebar, Kris cemburu.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Kris berkali-kali memukul stir, memaki dan meluapkan kemarahannya. Tapi tidak sekalipun dia bicara pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya.

"Aku cuma bilang tidak akan makan malam denganmu, bukan berarti aku tidak akan pulang."

"Tapi kau bilang akan berada di rumahmu."

"Ya tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersama bajingan itu!"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Siapa yang kau sebut bajingan? Kai?" Kris mendengus kesal, "Dia temanku Kris."

"Teman macam apa? Matanya selalu menelanjangimu! Teman macam apa yang begitu ingin menyetubuhimu?!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyebut dirimu sahabat tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Kris terdiam, "Hm? Kenapa? Lidahmu tiba-tiba digigit kucing?"

Tanpa menjawab Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya, membiarkan deru mobil memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku pulang."ujar Kris pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, matanya masih memandang ke arah luar. Dirasakannya smarphonenya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk, dari Luhan.

_From: L_

_Kai baik-baik saja._

_Kau juga brengsek Kyungsoo~ya._

Luhan benar, Kyungsoo brengsek. Bukannya dia tidak melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya ketika Kai ingin menciumnya tadi. Tapi, dia ingin tahu reaksi Kris, hanya tidak menyangka Kris akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Luhan terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik, faktanya, Luhan bukan hanya sekedar sunbae-nya di kampus, tapi juga sahabatnya. Sahabat dengan konten yang berbeda dengan Kris. Luhan tidak melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Luhan murni sahabatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, dan benar, mereka sudah tiba di basement parkiran gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."Kris mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat, "Selama di Jeju, aku sulit sekali untuk tidur. Semalam itu aku benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak. Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu lagi?"

_'Oh Tuhan, namja macam apa dia? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Atau aku yang bisa dengan mudan dikontrol olehnya?'_batin Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali, namun itu terlihat jelas oleh Kris. Dengan langkah girang Kris keluar dari mobil lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo naik ke apartemennya.

Tidak berselang lama, mereka sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Kris tidur lelap dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tersenyum damai, lengannya memeluk erat pinggang namja mungil itu. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum memandangi sahabatnya itu. Tangannya membelai pelan rambut Kris.

"Saranghae, Kris."

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Suamimu tidur dalam pelukanku lagi malam ini._

_Dia mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku._

_Sahabat suamimu,_

* * *

Yak sepertinya semakin banyak yang membenci Kris.

Selamat Kris, lol

Tinggal Part C dan mungkin abis itu bakal klimaks cerita.

Apa cerita ini terlalu berat?

Well, aku tunggu reviewnya, thanks udah baca.

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501- - -uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol**


	7. His Wedding Plan (Part C)

**Backsound : Navi - Incurable Disease  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 4/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

"Apa ini sogokan?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tajam, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, mata bulat besarnya masih memilih-milih celana keluaran terbaru. Kyungsoo menempelkan satu sample desain yang simple ke pinggang Luhan, dahi namja manis itu berkerut melihat tag harga "Ekhem, ini belum cukup, aku tidak akan membujuk Kai untuk bicara denganmu." Kyungsoo mengambil dua jenis celana lain dengan desain berbeda, menyodorkannya pada Luhan, "Baiklah aku bujuk Kai nanti."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, namun wajahnya berubah murung "Hampir dua bulan dia tidak menghubungiku. Telpon dan pesan-pesanku juga diabaikan."

"Kau merindukan Kai?"selidik Luhan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang salah malam itu. Wajar kalau dia marah dan aku tidak ingin ini berlarut-larut."

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Lalu kau dan Kris, bagaimana?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Senyum Kyungsoo kembali cerah, "Baik-baik saja, dia masih tetap pulang ke apartemenku, kami juga sering makan malam bersama."tuturnya girang. Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Selama beberapa saat setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan kembali sibuk berbelanja. Memang hari ini Kyungsoo berjanji akan mentraktir Luhan, tapi sebagai imbalannya Luhan mesti menolongnya untuk berbaikan dengan Kai. Namja tan itu semacam ngambek dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tubuh namja mungil itu menegang. Telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita yang dikenalnya.

"Luhan! Luhan!"desisnya memanggil Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilih baju. Luhan cuma menggumam. "Yah! Yah! Ppalli! Ppalli!"dia buru-buru mendorong-dorong Luhan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yah! Yah! Wae? Wae? Aku belum selesai memilih"keluh Luhan, "Yah! Kita seperti bebek ini aigoo"protes Luhan, well, mereka memang terlihat seperti bebek yang berjalan berdempet-dempetan.

"Jangan lihat-lihat ke belakang, ada wanita yang sedang mengejar kita!"desis Kyungsoo dan terus mendorong Luhan.

"Kyungsoo~ya! Kyungsoo~ya!"

Luhan mendengar panggilan itu, "Ommo! Itu siapa? Jangan-jangan itu…."lalu dia juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Luhan setengah berlari menghindari kejaran seorang wanita, tidak perduli namanya terus dipanggil.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Semakin cepat, _'Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang!'_batinnya gugup, tanpa sadar dia semakin mendorong-dorong Luhan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Semakin cepat, cepat, _'Aish! Kenapa harus sekarang sih? Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun!'_ Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan terus mendorong Luhan yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Yah! Yah! Pelan sedikit! Aku kewalahan ini,"desis Luhan

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menggubrisnya, kepalanya hanya terngiang suara wanita itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Cepat, cepat, cepat dan…Brakkk!

Dua namja terjatuh, Kyungsoo menindih Luhan.

.

Wanita setengah baya itu memandangi Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian, "Teganya kalian membiarkan wanita tua berlari-lari mengejar kalian. Hm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, "Mianhaeyo bibi Wu, tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mendengar suara bibi."bohongnya,"Bukan begitu Luhan?"dia menyikut sang namja cantik.

"Eh-eh? Ah iya, bibi Wu, kami sama sekali tidak mendengarnya." Luhan berkeringat, kebiasaan jika dia berbohong dia akan berkeringat. Di bawah meja sana, kaki Luhan sibuk menendangi kaki Kyungsoo.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa berakhir di salah satu restoran masakan China. Luhan dan Kyungsoo seperti sedang diintrogasi oleh bibi Wu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berlari terbirit-birit seperti itu hm? Sampai jatuh pula!"

Kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saling pandang, "Ah! Itu, aku lupa mematikan api kompor."sahut Kyungsoo asal, dahi bibi Wu semakin berkerut, "Tapi kata Luhan hyung, dia sudah mematikannya."

Hening sejenak, tentu saja, itu tidak masuk akal, tapi bibi Wu hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Ya sudahlah. Terserah saja yang penting bibi berhasil bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo~ya."wanita itu menatap teduh pada Kyungsoo, ada rasa bersalah di hati Kyungsoo karena tadi menghindarinya.

"Maafkan aku bibi, aku belum sempat mengunjungi bibi dan paman, aku agak sibuk." Kata-kata terakhir terucap dengan sangat pelan, dia tidak mau terkesan sombong.

Tangan bibi Wu terjulur, pelan dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa, bibi dan paman mengerti, kami hanya merindukanmu, bagaimanapun, kau sudah kami anggap putra kami sendiri."senyumnya tulus, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Dan Kris, dia juga sangat merindukanmu,"

Deg! Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih cepat. Dadanya terasa nyeri membayangkan reaksi wanita yang sudah merawatnya hingga kini jika tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Kris. Bertahun-tahun dia menyembunyikan hubungan terlarangnya itu. _'Bibi, aku bersalah, aku begitu malu untuk muncul di hadapanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan Kris. Dan aku juga tidak bisa hanya menjadi adiknya, seperti yang bibi dan paman harapkan.'_Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangan bibi Wu, sedikit berharap wanita itu memahami isi hatinya. Walau itu mustahil.

"Ah! Istrinya Kris sangat ingin bertemu denganmu! Ah! Ini sudah jam makan siang! Bibi panggil saja dia kemari ne?!"dengan girang wanita paruh baya itu mengambil smartphonenya lalu mulai mengutak-atik.

Kyungsoo panik melihat itu, berkali-kali dia menggoyang-goyangkan paha Luhan di bawah meja mereka. Namun Luhan seperti tidak bergeming. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh kesampingnya, dia mendadak ingin menelan Luhan bulat-bulat. Namja manis itu sedang sibuk mengunyah bakpao yang terhidang sebagai makanan pembuka.

_"Yobseo? Menantu! Kau sedang apa? Eomma sedang berada di restoran China favorit kita, bagaimana kalau kau kemari? Disini juga ada Kyungsoo dan temannya Luhan, bukankah kau bilang ingin berkenalan lebih dekat dengan adik suamimu?"_

Kyungsoo menunduk sambil tersenyum miris, ternyata selama ini, di mata keluarga Kris dan sekarang bahkan istrinya, Kyungsoo hanyalah adik. 'Hahaha, adik mana yang hampir setiap malam disetubuhi oleh hyung-nya sendiri?'

_"Ne? ah, kau sedang tidak enak badan? Gwenchanayo? Ah ne, baiklah, beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne."_bibi Wu menyimpan kembali smartphonenya, dia menatap Kyungsoo, "Sayang sekali, istri Kris sedang kurang sehat."ujarnya lesu.

"Tidak apa bi, lain kali aku yang akan mengunjungi kalian,"selanya cepat, "Aku juga penasaran ingin mengenalnya dengan lebih dekat."

Selanjutnya mereka mulai memesan makan siang. Luhan berasa pulang kampung karena bibi Wu bersedia mentraktir apapun yang ingin dimakannya. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan tidak sekaya Kris atau Kyungsoo. Luhan saat ini hanya asisten dosen biasa, dia masih melanjutkan studinya untuk menjadi dosen. Jadi wajar jika mendengar kata traktir, atau gratis, dia seperti kalap.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, salah jika selama ini orang berpikir bahwa semua kebutuhan Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh keluarga besar Wu. Tidak sama sekali. Orang tua Kyungsoo pada dasarnya adalah pengusaha sukses seperti paman dan bibi Wu. Jadi Kyungsoo praktis dibiayai oleh harta keluarganya sendiri. Ditambah uang yang diterimanya atas klaim asuransi kecelakaan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun dalam hal materi.

Namun Kyungsoo secara tidak resmi diadopsi oleh keluarga Wu karena memang kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris berteman dengan baik. Kecelakaan itu terjadi sebulan setelah kepindahan keluarga Wu ke Seoul. Memang sudah takdir seperti itu, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak tahu, ini takdir yang bagus atau tidak. Tapi dia bersyukur karena paman dan bibi Wu merawatnya dengan sangat baik bagai putra mereka sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut pulang bersama bibi? Ayolah, paman Wu akan senang sekali jika kau berkunjung."tanya wanita paruh baya itu, sedikit membujuk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak bisa sekarang bi, aku dan Luhan hyung,"Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang kini sibuk menyedot bubble green teanya, "Kami masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Lain kali, aku pasti akan berkunjung. Secepatnya."janji Kyungsoo.

Bibi Wu mengangguk lemah, sedikit kecewa namun dia akhirnya mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kaca mobil itu diturunkan sampai wajah bibi Wu terlihat.

"Ah Kyungsoo~ya!"pekiknya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tanda ia menyimak, "Sepertinya Kris belum bilang padamu, tapi bibi benar-benar baru ingat dan ehm semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, "Iya bi? Maksud bibi apa?"

Bibi Wu semakin tersenyum cerah, "Istrinya Kris hamil! Bibi akan segera menimang cucu! Bibi lupa mengatakannya padamu tadi. Oh ya apa perlu kita mengadakan makan malam? Seperti perayaan kecil? Ah benar, nanti bibi atur waktunya. Kau harus datang! Kau juga ya Luhan. Bibi pulang duluan ya? Bye Kyungsoo~ya, bye Luhan."

Kyungsoo terpaku, otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan bibi Wu barusan. Dari semua kalimat panjang lebar itu, yang dia ingat hanya satu. Istrinya Kris, hamil. Nyonya muda Wu, hamil.

.

Ting~!

"Aku pulang!" Kris melangkah masuk, "Kyungsoo~ya, kau ada dirum-"langkah Kris terhenti melihat keadaan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Apartemen Kyungsoo kini sudah hampir tidak berbentuk. Berantakan. Kyungsoo sendiri kini terduduk di lantai, dengan penampilan yang kacau.

Setelah mengantar Luhan ke asrama kampusnya, Kyungsoo langsung pulang. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja namun ditelinganya terus terngiang kata-kata bibi Wu.

_Istri Kris, hamil!_

_Istri Kris, hamil!_

_Istri Kris, hamil!_

Dan entah bagaimana hinga akhirnya Kyungsoo meluapkan semua kekesalannya hingga apartemennya menjadi seperti habis terkena bom. Nyaris hancur.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa ada perampok?"Kris berlari menghambur mendekati Kyungsoo, bersimpuh di depannya, lengannya reflek memegang bahu mungilnya, matanya mencari-cari apa yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"cemasnya dan semakin khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang terus tertunduk. Kris langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, "Tenanglah, aku disini,"ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik namja mungil itu, "Kau sangat terkejut hm? Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Kita ke rumah sakit ne?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pulanglah…."lirihnya pelan, "Pulanglah Kris…."

Pelukan Kris melonggar, ditangkupnya wajah Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo~ya, apa yang terjadi?"Kris akhirnya mengerti, ini bukan perampokan, ini semua ulah Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau, pulanglah…"Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh namja jangkung itu. Dia sudah hendak berdiri namun telapak kakinya terasa nyeri. Hingga akhirnya ia terduduk kembali.

Kris memperhatikan kaki sahabatnya, seketika wajahnya memucat, "Shit! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?!" Kris berdiri lalu membopong Kyungsoo, membawa tubuh mungil itu duduk di sofa. Kris melihat sekeliling lantai apartemen dan menemukan pecahan vas bunga di sekitar dapur, dan ceceran darah berbentuk jejak langkah kaki.

"Kyungsoo~ya,"panggil Kris lembut, dipegangnya kedua tangan sahabatnya itu, "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi, hm?" Namun Kyungsoo tetap diam, "Baiklah, kita obati dulu kakimu."Kris beranjak pergi dan tidak lama kemudian kembali membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat dan mengapit kotak p3k dilengannya.

"Nghh…"Kyungsoo merintih, lukanya yang sedang dibersihkan Kris terasa nyeri. Walaupun saat ini hatinya jauh lebih nyeri.

Kris memandanginya sejenak, "Sabarlah, sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi."bujuk Kris sabar.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, "Hiks…aku tidak tahan Kris….sakit…."

Kris masih sibuk mengobati luka itu, mencabuti serpihan kaca yang menancap di telapak kaki Kyungsoo, "Jangan cengeng, kau namja, kau bahkan pernah terluka lebih dari ini."

Kyungsoo semakin terisak, airmata mengalir pelan, "Berapa bulan?"

Dahi Kris mengernyit, "Ini mungkin hanya hitungan minggu,"jawabnya acuh.

"Usia kandungan istrimu, sudah berapa bulan?"

Kris menegang sesaat, beruntung dia dari tadi tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Ternyata ini memang bukan sedang membicarakan luka di kaki namja mungil itu.

"Dua bulan."jawab Kris hampir berbisik.

Nyut, nyeri di hati Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi, "Dua minggu…. Berarti…. Itu, selama di Jeju…."buliran bening semakin deras mengalir di pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo, "Kau menidurinya juga…."

Kris hanya diam, dengan tenang dia terus mentreatment luka Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyentuhnya…. Kau menyetubuhinya…."

Seolah tuli, Kris tidak menanggapi racau Kyungsoo, tangannya dengan telaten membalut perban pada kaki Kyungsoo, tentunya setelah mensterilkan serta memberi antiseptic pada lukanya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri, dengan terseok-seok dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"Kris mengikutinya. "Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kris semakin bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tergesa-gesa membuka bajunya.

Kris meraih bahu Kyungsoo, menahan pergerakannya, "Lepaskan aku Kris! Lepaskan! Aku ingin mandi! Aku mencium aroma yeoja itu ditubuhku! Kau!"dia menatap tajam Kris, "Sehabis menidurinya kau bercinta denganku! Shit! Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri!"Kyungsoo mulai histeris. Dia terus memberontak dalam pegangan Kris. Namun sia-sia karena tenaga Kris jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Tenanglah Kyung! Dengarkan aku dulu."pinta namja jangkung itu.

"Ssirreo! Kau mau bilang apa hah? Mau bilang kalau dia membuatmu puas? Hah?!"Kris semakin kewalahan dengan perlawanan Kyungsoo, dia sedang marah, tenaganya mendadak bertambah. Kini bahkan dia mulai memukuli Kris, meski pukulan itu tidak berarti untuk Kris.

Kris membiarkan itu semua, hingga lama-kelamaan pukulan serta perlawanan Kyungsoo melemah. "Katakan padaku! Apa kau tidur dengannya? Apa kau menyentuhnya?" Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, wajahnya merah dan pipinya basah dengan air mata. "Tentu saja,"senyumnya miris,"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia mengandung anakmu."

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kemeja yang dikenakan Kris, "Kris..." panggilnya lirih, "Kita hentikan saja, eoh?"ucapnya kemudian, "Aku, aku akan menjadi adikmu saja, aku akan memanggilmu hyung atau gege atau apapun dan aku….a-aku akan pergi aku akan pindah ke Inggris atau ke Kanada aku akan pergi jauh aku akan-mmphh!"

Kris tidak punya cara lain selain membungkam Kyungsoo dengan menciumnya. Hanya dengan cara ini namja mungil itu akan mengerti bahwa Kris sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini.

"Hmmpphh…"Kyungsoo melemah, matanya terpejam membiarkan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut oleh Kris. Namun seketika air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

_'Apa begini caramu menciumnya? Apa ini juga caramu membuatnya berhenti berbicara?'_batin Kyungsoo pedih.

Kris menyadari tangis Kyungsoo dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia menempelkan dahi mereka, "Kumohon Kyungsoo, bertahanlah…."pintanya lirih.

"Aku tidak sanggup, Kris."isak Kyungsoo, "Mianhae, tapi aku tidak sanggup."

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Kau harus sanggup, karena kau yang membuat kita begini, kau harus sanggup."Kris menatap lekat bola mata Kyungsoo, "Jangan lupa, kau yang menyuruhku untuk menikahinya"

Kyungsoo tersentak, sesaat terdiam, tidak ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Kris, karena memang itu benar. Dialah yang meminta Kris menikahi gadis itu. Dulu.

**Flashback**

Tawa dua orang namja terdengar riuh memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah. Seorang namja mungil tengah tertawa bahagia di atas punggung seorang namja jangkung yang tengah dinaikinya. Sang namja jangkung pun tidak berhenti tertawa, sesekali dia bergerak seolah ingin menjatuhkan sang namja mungil dari gendongannya membuat namja mungil itu makin memeluknya erat.

Beberapa pelayan dan tukang kebun yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Itu pemandangan yang biasa terjadi diantara tuan muda mereka. Tuan muda Kris Wu dan tuan muda Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya. Dimana ada Kyungsoo, maka disitu ada Kris.

Begitu pula dengan hari ini, dan ini adalah hari istimewa. Hari kelulusan Kyungsoo dari universitasnya. Kris yang menjadi pendamping. Seharian ini mereka sudah merayakannya. Kris mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman bermain dan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain wahana kesukaan Kyungsoo. Bianglala.

"Kris, sudah! Turunkan aku!"pinta Kyungsoo di antara tawanya dan Kris menurutinya, lalu mereka bergandengan tangan menuju pintu rumah, "Aku tidak sabar bertemu paman dan bibi!"ujar Kyungsoo ceria.

Kris tersenyum, "Kau begitu merindukan mereka?"Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Lantas aku tidak kau rindukan?"

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Kris, "Pabo! Aku sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu mereka karena mereka sibuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Kau? Kau selalu berbisnis dengankukan? Eheheh"lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Suara tawa bibi Wu menyambut keduanya saat Kris membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Itu paman dan bibi!"Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris, dari arah suara, Kyungsoo yakin mereka berada di ruang keluarga dan secepatnya dia berlari kesana bersama Kris. Namun saat keduanya tiba disana, tidak hanya ada paman dan bibi Wu, tapi juga tiga orang yang mereka tidak kenal siapa. Langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Oh? Kalian sudah pulang?"bibi Wu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Kyungsoo, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Bibi sungguh bangga padamu."pujinya tulus. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

Paman Wu ganti memeluknya, pria tua yang masih terlihat gagah itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Kau benar-benar membuat kedua orangtuamu bangga Kyungsoo~ya!"ujar paman Wu penuh haru. Melihat Kyungsoo tumbuh dengan baik tanpa mengeluh, sungguh diluar dugaannya. Mengingat anak itu kehilangan orang tuanya diusia yang sangat belia.

Sejenak Kyungsoo melupakan ketiga orang asing yang ikut hadir disana.

"Ah iya, sebentar, perkenalkan ini anak-anak kami." Ujar bibi Wu penuh semangat seperti biasa, "Yang tinggi itu Wu Yifan tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Kris," Kris lalu membungkuk sopan, "Sedangkan yang mungil dan imut ini,"bibi Wu merangkul Kyungsoo, "Dia sudah kami anggap anak kami sendiri, dia sudah seperti adiknya Kris, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, dia tersenyum pada ketiga orang asing tersebut, namun matanya tidak lepas menatap salah satu diantaranya. Matanya terus tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memandang ke arahnya.

Tidak, gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya, tapi memperhatikan seseorang di belakangnya dan orang itu adalah Kris. Perasaan Kyungsoo mulai terasa aneh. Gadis ini, gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, terus memandangi Kris dengan tatapan malu-malu. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa jijik. Gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa dirinya merasa terancam?

Grep!

Kaget dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja tergenggam dengan erat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Kris tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak membalas senyum itu. Senyum yang seolah berkata _'Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini untukmu. Selalu.' _

* * *

ahaha telat update ye, sori

hm, jd semacam gw bakal nambah 1 part lagi buat His Wedding Plan, jd bakal ada part D

Terima kasih atas komen, fav dan follownya, sumpah itu bikin gw smangat dlm nulis

dan ide terus bermunculan wks

Well, aku masih tunggu reviewnya, thanks udah baca.

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- .18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216**


	8. His Wedding Plan (Part D)

**Backsound : Navi - Incurable Disease  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 4/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

**Still Flashback On**

Siang yang cerah, terlalu cerah hingga sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan pandangan Kyungsoo. Dia yang sedari tadi menemani Kris menyelesaikan tugas akhir sang namja jangkung itu, terus saja menatap keluar jendela sambil sesekali mendesah panjang.

"Kris?"panggilnya, Kris hanya menggumam, dia masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. "Apa menurutmu, gadis itu cantik?"

"Gadis yang mana?"Kris balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Gadis yang diperkenalkan padamu beberapa hari lalu. Anak rekan bisnis paman dan bibi."

Suara ketikan terus memenuhi ruangan belajar Kris, "Hm, dia? Lumayan."

"Lumayan bagaimana?"Kyungsoo penasaran.

Mata Kris masih tertuju pada layar laptopnya, "Lumayan cantik tapi dia bukan tipeku."jelasnya acuh. Mendengar jawaban Kris, Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Kau punya tipe?"matanya membulat sempurna. Kris hanya menangguk, "Seperti apa tipemu?"

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari sahabatnya, "Tipeku itu haruslah namja mungil dan imut, pendek, bermata bulat, lucu—"pipi Kyungsoo mulai bersemu merah,"Memiliki pantat yang padat, serta nipple yang kecil namun menggemaskan, lalu juga penis yang selalu menegang setiap kusentuh, serta hole yang mengetat sempurna saat penis besarku—"

Bughhh!

Lalu sebuah bantal sofa mendarat sempurna di wajah tampan Kris membuat namja jangkung itu meringgis tapi kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Hyaaa! Kau yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar serius bertanya!"kesal Kyungsoo.

"Lahh? Aku benar-benar menjawab."bantah Kris membelas diri.

"Barusan itu kau sedang mendeskripsikan aku! Dasar bodoh!"maki Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Itu, seperti kau? Kalau begitu, kau itu tipeku?"Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ya? Yaaa? Kau mau apa? Cepat selesaikan tesismu itu!"Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan sisa bantal sofa yang bisa diraihnya, namun Kris berhasil mengelak dengan sempurna hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilempar namja mungil itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan apakah kau sesuai dengan tipeku."Kris menyeringai, lalu dengan satu gerakan dia menindih Kyungsoo di atas sofa dan menahan kedua lengan Kyungsoo di atas kepala namja kecil itu.

"Kris…"keluh Kyungsoo, dia tahu niat sahabatnya. Dan sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan, Kris pasti sedang stress dengan tesisnya dan Kyungsoo juga sedang tidak merasa nyaman akibat kehadiran gadis itu.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau kepanasan Kyung,"lalu dia mulai melepas kaos yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, menciumi leher mulus sahabatnya pelan.

"Mmhhh…"Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah namun dia menikmati sentuhan Kris, dia juga menginginkan ini. Lututnya sengaja dia gesekkan pada selangkanan Kris yang masih terbalut jeans.

"SShhhmmmhh….." Namja tampan itu melenguh tapi bibirnya terus turun menjelajahi dada Kyungsoo hingga sampai ke tonjolan coklat muda, "Ah, kau memenuhi satu tipeku Kyung,"seringainya,"Kau memiliki nipple yang kecil namun menggemaskan.."lalu dia mulai mengemut dan menghisap puting Kyungsoo dengan lahap.

Namja mungil itu semakin menggeliat gelisah di bawah Kris, lututnya terus dia tekan pada tonjolan di selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Dia bisa merasakan Kris mulai menegang di bawah sana, "Krisshhh…"desahnya.

Bibir Kris semakin rakus melahap puting Kyungsoo, dia bahkan menggesek pelan giginya dengan tonjolan lembut yang menurutnya imut itu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengejang sesaat. Puas dengan aksinya, Kris kian turun menciumi perut rata Kyungsoo, tidak ada otot apapun disana dan itu yang Kris suka, Kyungsoonya tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak pertama kali dia menyetubuhinya.

"Nhhh…"lenguh Kyungsoo saat Kris membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan sang namja mungil yang masih berbalut celana. Sebelah tangan Kris kini sibuk meremasi pantat Kyungsoo.

"Hmm….sepertinya kau memenuhi tipeku selanjutnya Kyung…"dengan sedikit kesulitan Kris berhasil menelanjangi bagian bawah Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu tangannya. Kini tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar polos, kontras dengan dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap, "Melihatmu seperti ini…Kau benar-benar siap untuk kuperkosa Kyung…"

Kris mengeluarkan dirty talknya, dan penis Kyungsoo semakin menegak, "Ahh…"sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Kris mengelusi pahanya lalu dengan gemas meremas pantat telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau…. memiliki pantat yang padat dan kenyal…."

Plak!

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi pedih dipantatnya yang baru saja ditampar keras oleh Kris. Namun wajahnya semakin memerah, menandakan nafsunya semakin naik.

"Joha?"goda Kris, wajahnya kini berada di hadapan kejantanan Kyungsoo yang menegak sempurna, kemerahan dan ujungnya mengalirkan precum. Tanpa ragu Kris menjilati benda kebanggaan Kyungsoo itu, dari pangkal hingga ujungnya "Sslllrrrpphhmmm…."lalu dengan mata terpejam dia memasukan seluruh kejantanan Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya, dan menghisapnya pelan, "Mmphhh…"

"Akhhh… Krisshhh"badan Kyungsoo melengkung layaknya busur panah, "Fasterhhh….lagihhh…"dan Kris memperkuat hisapannya, menaik turunkan kepalanya semakin cepat. "Akhhh….terushhh…mmmhh..hampirhh…"

Plop!

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa Kris melepas penisnya justru disaat dia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Sabar Kyung, aku juga ingin, "Kris lalu mengubah posisi mereka, membuat namja mungil itu kini berada dalam pangkuannya. "Better hm?"dia menggerakkan pinggul Kyungsoo, menggesekkan penis tegang Kyungsoo pada penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo menarik turun sleting Kris dan menyelipkan kesejatian Kris yang juga telah menegang sempurna. "Ssshhh….Kyung…"desis Kris saat dirasanya Kyungsoo mengurut perlahan penisnya, sesekali namja mungil itu menepuk-nepukkan penis Kris ke pantatnya, "Erghh kau nakal sekali Kyung…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya, lalu dengan saliva seadanya dia berusaha melumasi kesejatian Kris yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata itu. Kemudian memposisikan lubang kenikmatannya tepat diujung kesejatian Kris.

"Ughhh!"lenguh keduanya saat perlahan Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya, membiarkan penis Kris merasukinya. Lubangnya terasa perih namun namja mungil itu tetap memaksakan dirinya menerima seluruh penis Kris di dalamnya.

"Fuck! Kyunghhhh…"sementara Kris merasa berada di surga, lubang Kyungsoo benar-benar memanjakan miliknya yang terasa dipijat dengan kuat oleh otot-otot lubang sempit sahabatnya itu.

"Ummhh!"Kyungsoo meremas kuat pundak Kris, sekaligus menopang tubuhnya yang pelan-pelan mulai bergerak naik turun.

"Yesshhh like that…ughhh aku suka akhhh setiap kali lubangmu haus akan penisku Kyung eunghhh"Kris meremas-remas bongkahan pantat sahabatnya, menambah kesan panas diantara keduanya.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membiarkan penis Kris mengobok-obok lubangnya, "Akhhh…akhh….akhhh…Ukkhh!"dia terpekik saat ujung kesejatian Kris menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuat dinding holenya berkontraksi semakin kuat.

"Shithh Kyunghhh"Kris menggenggam erat penis Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya cepat, memancing kembali klimaks sahabatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Akhhh….sshhh..mmhh…fasterhh…"

Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan Kris dan menggenjot penis sahabatnya dengan lebih cepat, "Nhhh nnhhh akhhh Krishhh sedikithhh lagihhh ungghhh…"

Kris membuka matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan kenikmatan, dan kemudian dia mempercepat kocokan di penis namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo semakin kelonjotan dan gerakannya semakin liar tak beraturan. Prostatnya terus dihunjam oleh penis Kris.

Begitu pula dengan Kris, dinding hole Kyungsoo yang ketat dan terus berdenyut semakin mendesak dirinya untuk segera klimaks. "Cum Kyung…akhhh…cum!"Kris menghentak penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke hole Kyungsoo.

"ARRGHHH!"jerit keduanya bersamaan saat akhirnya mereka berada di puncak kenikmatan. Cairan kepuasan Kyungsoo membasahi baju Kris, sementara hole Kyungsoo dipenuhi cairan kepuasan Kris.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo jatuh lemas, kepalanya terkulai di pundak Kris. Keduanya sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Kris melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang dan pundak telanjang Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tipeku itu haruslah namja mungil dan imut, pendek, bermata bulat, dan lucu."bisiknya lembut mengulang perkataannya di telinga Kyungsoo, "Kau adalah tipeku, dan kau menjadi tipeku karena aku mencintaimu."dielusnya pelan rambut Kyungsoo, "Jadi, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa memenuhi tipeku, selain dirimu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo mulai berbicara, "Kris, berjanjilah padaku." Kris hanya menggumam, "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan menuruti kedua orang tuamu, apapun permintaan mereka."

Dahi Kris berkerut, "Kyung? Apa kau pikir saat seperti ini kita bisa membahas hal seper—"

"Kita sudah terlalu mengambil langkah terlalu jauh Kris. Aku….aku…seperti mengkhianati kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi! Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena aku mencintaimu."

Kris tidak merespon, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi karena itu, kumohon, lakukanlah apapun yang paman dan bibi minta. Kabulkan seluruh permintaan mereka. Anggap saja itu adalah konsekuensi, agar semuanya impas."Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. Kris masih tak bergeming, "Kumohon Kris."

Akhirnya Kris mengangguk, "Aku akan melakukannya, karena kau yang memintanya Kyung."janji Kris.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menerima bukti dari perwujudan janji sahabatnya itu. Tepat tiga bulan setelah janji itu terucap. Pada saat perayaan kelulusan gelar master yang diterima oleh putra tunggal keluarga Wu. Paman dan bibi Wu mengumumkan pertunangan anak kebanggaan mereka Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu dengan seorang gadis. Ya, gadis itu.

**End of Flashback**

Apartemen Kyungsoo sekarang tidak begitu berantakan lagi. Bisa dibilang sudah rapi. Kris yang merapikannya. Dia membenahi semua yang berantakan. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada serpihan kaca atau benda berbahaya yang bisa melukai Kyungsoo. Dia melakukan itu semua sendirian, sementara Kyungsoo? Namja mungil itu duduk di sofa dengan kaki terbalu perban. Wajahnya benar-benar muram. Tatapannya kosong namun Kris tahu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kegelisahan.

Tek!

Kris meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Minumlah,"ujarnya pelan dan selembut mungkin. "Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, apa kau lapar? Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"tawarnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, kau, pulanglah Kris."

Kris malah duduk di dekatnya, "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Luhan hyung dan memintanya datang, dia juga akan membawakan makan malam untukku."

Mendengar nama Luhan dahi Kris menciptakan kerutan, kalau Luhan datang, itu artinya…

"Kai juga akan datang bersama Luhan hyung. Dan sepertinya mereka akan segera tiba."jelas Kyungsoo yang mengerti kerutan di dahi sahabatnya itu.

Kris menggeram, "Aku semakin tidak ingin pergi dari sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, "Tenang saja Kris, meskipun Kai itu brengsek, tapi dia tidak akan berani macam-macam jika aku melarangnya."

Mata Kris langsung menatap wajah Kyungsoo, mata mereka saling berpandangan, '_Maksudmu, aku lebih brengsek dari Kai? Kyungsoo~ya?_'batin Kris. Dia tidak berani menyuarakannya. Dia tidak berani mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Teeeettt! Teeeettt!

Kris bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo, ternyata yang datang memang Luhan dan Kai. Dan betapa kerutan di dahi Kris bertambah begitu melihat Kai saat membuka pintu. Kai dan Kris saling bertatapan, tidak ada keramahan.

Kai melangkah masuk dan dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahu kanannya dengan bahu kiri Kris yang sebenarnya memang sengaja tidak mempersilahkan namja tan itu masuk. Dia masih tidak rela membiarkan Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, saat ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kai pun melenggang masuk dengan bebasnya.

"Hai Kris."sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Kyungsoo di dalam?" Kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku membawa banyak makanan, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"tawar Luhan tulus. Kris kali ini menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya?"tanya Kris tiba-tiba saat Luhan baru saja melewatinya. "Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, tapi aku tahu ada apa diantara kau dan Kai."

Luhan yang berhenti karena mendengar Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris, tanpa berbalik dia menjawa pertanyaan namja jangkung itu, "Mungkin alasanku bertahan di samping Kai sama dengan alasan Kyungsoo bertahan di sampingmu. Meskipun mungkin kau dan Kai terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Benar kata orang, dua orang yang mirip atau mempunyai sifat serupa akan selalu saling membenci. Sama seperti kau dan Kai."

Namja cantik itu kini kembali melangkah masuk, dan dia mendapati Kyungsoo kini berada di pangkuan Kai.

"Luhan hyung, lihatlah, Kyungie-ku terluka."lapor Kai dengan suara manja.

Luhan hanya terkekeh geli, "Gwenchana?"tanyanya pada Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat besar itu mengangguk. Lalu menatap ke arah pintu masuk. "Kurasa dia sudah pergi, apa kau menyuruhnya pulang?"Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, lesu.

Kai menoel pipi Kyungsoo, "Bukankah disini sudah ada aku dan Luhan hyung? Apa masih kurang?"namja tan itu mengkrucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersenyum geli. Jarang sekali Kai bersikap aegyo, paling tidak di depan umum.

"Kyungsoo~ya? Apa kau lapar? Kita makan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, dia mengkhawatirkan Kris. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak pamit padanya dan langsung pulang. Suasana hatinya juga pasti sedang kacau. Apakah Kris akan baik-baik saja?

"Hyung, aku lapar, kita makan saja ne?"ujar Kai membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Iya hyung, ayo kita makan, aku juga sudah lapar."

Luhan pun segera duduk samping Kai, membuka bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya. Lalu sambil sesekali bercanda, Luhan menyuapi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang biasa diantara mereka. Dimana Luhan akan memanjakan Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung, mengapa kau begitu ceroboh? Apakah kakimu benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kita tidak perlu memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit?"tanya Kai di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula Kris sudah mengobatinya dengan baik."

Kris. Hati Kyungsoo kembali berdesir mengingat namja itu. '_Apakah dia pulang dengan selamat? Apakah sekarang dia sudah makan? Apakah yang dia makan adalah masakan istrinya? Apa benar aku sendirilah yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini? Kris memang hanya menuruti mauku, tapi kenapa seperti akulah yang menjadi korbannya?_'

Kyungsoo terdiam sementara Luhan dan Kai masih melanjutkan makan mereka, sesaat mereka mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Kai merasa tangannya basah, dan saat dia menatap asal tetesan air yang membasahi tangannya, dia sadar bahwa itu adalah air mata Kyungsoo, "Hyung…."

Dan seperti reflek, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, diikuti dengan Luhan yang juga memeluk keduanya. Perlahan Kai mengelusi rambut Kyungsoo sementara Luhan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa cinta akan membuat orang semenderita ini.

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Kau, sepertinya menang…._

_Sahabat suamimu_

* * *

ahaha kgk tau mesti ngomong ape,

komen ajelahh ye, thanks

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-**


	9. His Wedding Present (Part A)

**Backsound : Navi - Incurable Disease  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 5/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa mungkin ini karena luka di kakinya? Mungkin saja infeksi atau-"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Aku yakin ini memang karena luka di kakinya, sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Tenanglah Kai, ini bukan karena itu. Kyungsoo demam karena memang dia demam, dan luka kakinya sudah sembuh dengan sempurna. Kalau dari awal luka itu infeksi, demamnya tidak akan muncul sekarang, tidak hampir sebulan setelah dia terluka."jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Kai menghela nafas panjang, dengan lesu dia menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo terbaring sakit. Demam panas disertai flu dan pilek. Tubuhnya melemah tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membahayakan karena memang sakit sebenarnya bukan di tubuhnya, melainkan di hatinya.

"Dia merindukan Kris."ucap Luhan pelan, namja cantik itu duduk di samping Kai.

Kali ini Kai mendengus kesal, "Huh, dimana laki-laki brengsek itu? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo! Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!"marahnya.

Bahu Luhan bergidik, "Tapi Kyungsoo yang mengusirnya, wajar jika dia tidak kembali sebelum Kyungsoo yang memanggil."

"Mwo? Apa dia lelaki? Potong saja penisnya! Seperti yeoja saja dia merajuk!"omel Kai semakin marah, "Kalau dia lelaki dia tidak akan pergi! Dia akan tetap tinggal meski diusir berkali-kali! Itu baru namanya memperjuangkan cinta."

Bibir tipis Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Bagaimana kalau yang diperjuangkan tidak ingin diperjuangkan? "tangan lentik Luhan memainkan bibir mug yang sedari tadi memang dipegangnya, "Kyungsoo juga bukan yeoja, jadi tidak mungkin apa yang dia bilang berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Mungkin saja, Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah."

Grep!

Kai tetiba bangkit dari duduknya, "Ini kesempatanku hyung! Aku akan merebut hati Kyungie dengan menyembuhkan luka hatinya!"namja tan itu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat. Bergegas dia hendak melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo namun seketika itu juga lenganna di tarik Luhan.

Brakk!

Dan Kai kembali terduduk di sofa, dia melotot pada Luhan minta penjelasan.

"Kyungsoo butuh sendiri. Fase move on itu ada banyak dan dia lagi di tahap,"Luhan berhenti sejenak memikirkan sebuah kata yang tepat, "Merelakan."lanjutnya kemudian.

Percakapan antara Kai dan Luhan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. Meskipun matanya terpejam tapi dia tidak tidur. Kepalanya terlalu pusing, dan terasa sangat panas sehingga kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Namun dia bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan Kai.

'_Mungkin Luhan hyung benar. Aku sudah lelah._'batinnya mulai bicara,'_Dan mungkin Kris juga sudah lelah. Aku meminta terlalu banyak darinya. Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi. Kehidupan Kris dan keluarganya juga sudah lengkap. Sebentar lagi Kris akan menjadi seorang ayah._'

Nyut~

Kyungsoo menekan dadanya yang mendadak terasa nyeri. '_Kris akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi._' Perlahan matanya membuka, pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat. Tapi dia berhasil tersenyum, yang entah apa maksud senyum itu.

Ceklek!

Kai dan Luhan serentak menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati namja mungil itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah tapi ada semangat baru terpancar dari matanya saat mereka menatap mata bulat besar yang sedikit sayu itu.

Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum misteriusnya memandangi Kai dan Luhan yang juga masih terpaku melihatnya, "Aku sakit,"katanya pelan,"Sembuhkan aku?"

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, Kyungsoo perlahan mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Kris. Hal itu juga terbantu karena ada Luhan serta Kai. Kyungsoo juga mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Dia menjadi seorang editor di sebuah majalah online untuk kolom masakan. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan Move On.

Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya. Dia terkadang masih merindukan Kris. Setiap sudut apartemennya juga mengingatkannya pada namja tinggi nan tampan itu. Walaupun semua foto dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kris. Apa dia harus pindah ke apartemen yang baru? Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Dan setiap dia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, dia seolah bisa mengingat jelas sentuhan Kris. Itu menyakitkan.

Seperti malam ini, tiba-tiba saja dia menginginkan Kris. Rindu suara Kris, rindu melihat senyum Kris, rindu mencium bibir Kris, dan rindu segala tentang Kris. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan dia tidak berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Mereka saling tidak memberi kabar.

Dengan segera dia mengambil smartphonenya. Mengajak Luhan dan Kai untuk minum dan mabuk adalah ide yang tepat sekarang.

_"Yobseo?"_

_"Eoh, hyung, aku sedang bosan kita jalan-jal—"_

_"Nhhh! Akhh….akhhh…Kaihhh sebentarhhh nghhh"_

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak bersemu merah_, "Hyung? K-Kau sedang sibuk? A-aku-"_

Klotak!

_"Akkhh…Kaihh! Kau terlalu kasarhh mmhhh yeshhh disanahh ….unghh…jangan membesarhh…"_

_"Okhhh….Luhaniehh…lubangmu…ughh…nikmathh.."_

Klik!

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya membulat besar, tiba-tiba saja pelipisnya basah oleh buliran keringat. Jelas malam ini kedua orang itu tidak bisa diganggu. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri mencari kesenangannya.

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berakhir, sebuah klub straight. Jangan tanya mengapa, dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat skandal apapun sekarang. Di klub gay, dia hanya akan berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan namja-namja hidung belang.

Tek!

Seporsi Red Devil terhidang di hadapannya, "Dari namja di sebelah sana."ujar seorang bartender bername tag 'Baekhyun', Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang sang bartender itu dan mendapati seorang namja tersenyum ramah padanya. Namja itu duduk agak jauh darinya dan kemudian mengangkat gelasnya, memberi isyarat bahwa benar minuman itu darinya.

"Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!"bisik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan si bartender. "Dia sudah melihat Anda sedari tadi."jelasnya, dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Well, Anda terlihat 'tidak cocok' di klub ini."lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tidak cocok di klub ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu?

"Kau tidak akan meminumnya? Apa kau tidak suka Red Devil?"

Suara baritone rendah membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya?

"Aku suka, dan pasti akan meminumnya. Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi."senyumnya.

"Wow, itu senyum pertama yang kulihat darimu. Dan ahhh,"Chanyeol memegangi dadanya sendiri, "Membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Tuan, jangan terpengaruh, aku juga mendengar hal yang sama dari Chanyeol-ssi saat dia pertama kali melihatku."sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik pada bartender kecil itu, "Ssst, Baekhyun~ah! Jangan mengganggu rayuanku." Baekhyun hanya mengkrucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku, seperti yang kau dengar dari bartender tukang gossip ini, namaku Park Chanyeol."namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."sambut Kyungsoo menyebut namanya. Sesaat. Dia lupa akan Kris.

.

Kai menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol, tinggi namja itu mengingatkannya pada Kris.

"Apa namja pendek mungil hanya tertarik pada tiang-tiang listrik?"

"Ekhem!"Luhan menyikut pinggang Kai, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi."Luhan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ahahaha! Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan teman-teman baru! Wahhh Luhan-ssi! Kai-ssi! Semoga kita bisa tetap berteman sampai lama! Hahaha." Chanyeol terlihat sekali memaksakan tawanya. Niatnya adalah untuk mengurangi kesan canggung tapi justru membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat gugup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh."ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku bantu."susul Kai.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berpandangan sejenak lalu kemudian duduk. Luhan yang selalu bersikap ramah pada orang asing, serta Chanyeol yang juga memang mempunyai sifat terbuka. Hanya sesaat, lalu ruang tengah itu dipenuhi oleh tawa dan percakapan seru antara mereka.

Berbeda dengan keadaan di dapur, Kai sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu, di sebuah klub yang ternyata adalah klub miliknya."ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, "Dan anehnya, klub itu bukan klub gay, tapi klub straight biasa."

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, dengan penuh sayang dia belai rambut namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kata Luhan hyung, kau sedang move on dan sedang dalam fase mengenal orang baru. Mencoba untuk mencari pelampiasan, semacam penyaluran rasa sayangmu."Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat, lalu menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo "Tak bisakah aku menjadi 'orang baru' dalam fase move on mu, hyung?"

Sesaat Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Kai, tapi setelah itu dia melepasnya. "Kai, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi 'orang baru' dalam hidupku."ujarnya, '_Karena kau adalah 'seseorang' bagi Luhan._'lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kai terdiam kaget. Selama ini dia selalu menunjukkan cintanya, rasa sayangnya dan mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi, baru kali ini Kyungsoo menjawabnya secara langsung. Biasanya Kai hanya menerima senyum manis atau tawa Kyungsoo. Apakah ini artinya Kyungsoo benar-benar menolaknya?

"Kai?"panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kau tidak ingin minum teh?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut menatap Kai yang kembali dengan lesu, dia langsung berdiri menarik Kai duduk di sebelahnya. "Gwenchana?"tanyanya cemas, Kai mengangguk pelan, matanya masih menatap kosong.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menikmati teh sambil sesekali Chanyeol mengomentari apartemen Kyungsoo. Diselingi tawa dan pujian serta candaan. Luhan ikut menimpali namun Kai hanya diam. Dia bahkan seperti tidak ada disana.

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Kyungsoo mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar, senyum cerianya berubah begitu membaca nama pemanggil di layar yang berkedip-kedip itu.

_"Yobseo? Bibi Wu?"_

"…."

_"Ne? Ah, arraseo, iya bibi."_

"….."

_"Baiklah bibi."_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, "Hyung, bibi Wu mengundangku makan malam ini."dia menatap Luhan. "Kau juga diundang, katanya, ini semacam perayaan kecil yang dulu dia bicarakan."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa pergi,"matanya melirik Kai sekilas dan Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan pergi."dia tersenyum miris.

"Apa makan malam itu penting?"tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ne, itu semacam makan malam keluarga."angguk Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi."ujar Chanyeol.

Wajah Luhan sesaat berubah, "Chanyeol-ssi benar. Kau harus pergi kesana Kyungsoo~ya." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan Yang-benar-saja-hyung-aku-kesana-sendirian-sama-saja-bunuh-diri. "Dan kau tidak akan kesana sendirian."senyum Luhan.

.

Rumah megah itu semakin terlihat indah di malam hari. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi taman serta beberapa kolam air mancur yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalirkan air. Sempurna dengan bangunan yang bergaya arsitektur khas rumah kuno Korea.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus marah atau justru berterimakasih pada ide gila Luhan karena akhirnya justru Chanyeol bersedia menemaninya makan malam di rumah keluarga Wu.

"Ah mianhaeyo Chanyeol-ssi, hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak kemari dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan masuk yang dulu sering dia lalui bersama Kris.

"Tentu saja, rumah ini pasti menyimpan banyak kenangan bagimu."komen Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar seluruh penuturan Kyungsoo atas bagaimana dia bisa berada dalam keluarga Wu, tentu saja dia mengerti reaksi Kyungsoo sekarang. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan 'seluruh'nya.

"Tuan muda!"

Keduanya tersentak kaget saat beberapa pelayan membungkukan badan mereka, memberi salam sambutan dengan sopan kepada Kyungsoo. Senyum Kyungsoo kembali merekah di bibirnya, dia rindu pada suasana rumah ini. Begitu rindu hingga tanpa sadar dia berlari memeluk satu persatu pelayan yang berada disana.

"Tuan muda! Kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah berkunjung?"keluh salah satu pelayan.

"Rumah terasa sepi sekali tanpa tuan muda."keluh yang lainnya. Sisanya ikut saling membenarkan. Sejenak Kyungsoo larut dalam suasana kangen itu dan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan itu dari jauh. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat namja mungil itu dikerubungi seperti idol oleh pelayan-pelayan keluarga Wu.

"Uri adeul, oassoyo?"

Sreett sreett srreett!

Seluruh pelayan serentak berbaris teratur saat melihat seorang namja setengah baya berjalan mendekat.

"Paman Wu. Annyonghaseo!~"Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan lalu setengah berlari dia memeluk lelaki yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah sendiri itu.

Paman Wu tertawa membalas pelukan namja yang selalu dia anggap sebagai putra keduanya, "Aigoo! Ahaha kau itu putraku tapi jika seperti ini kau lebih mirip putriku."

Kyungsoo memberengut, "Paman!"kesalnya tapi tidak melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia memang rindu pada pria tua ini.

"Yeobo~! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, kalau dia putrimu lantas menantu kita kau anggap siapa hm?"

Deg!

Kyungsoo perlahan melepas pelukannya lalu berbalik dan mendapati bibi Wu sudah berada tidak jauh darinya. Tapi yang membuatnya terdiam adalah dua sosok yang berdiri di samping wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Jantung seperti akan meledak. Ini seperti jackpot tapi dalam maksud yang perbedaannya kontras.

"Yaa~! Kau langsung memeluk pamanmu begitu melihatnya, tapi kau mengabaikanku, Kyungsoo~ya."protes bibi Wu. Seluruh pelayan termasuk paman Wu tersenyum mendengar kecemburuan bibi Wu.

Dengan langkah perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati wanita tua itu. Namun matanya tidak lepas dari memandang namja tinggi yang berdiri tepat di samping bibi Wu. Namja itupun memandanginya dengan wajah berekspresi datar.

Grep!

Kyungsoo memeluk bibi Wu erat. Namun hidungnya mencium aroma khas yang dia rindukan. Dia menahan nafasnya karena dadanya terasa sesak. Dia bahkan masih mengingat aroma tubuh itu. Aroma yang dia sangat sukai yang bisa membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Aigoo uri adeul~! Kau ternyata begitu merindukan bibi juga ne?"girang bibi Wu, "Yeobo! Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Hahaha."tawa bibi Wu diikuti yang lainnya tanpa tahu apa penyebab Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam, dia tidak ingin terus menatap Kris. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin ditatap oleh Kris. Dia tidak tahan, dia ingin pergi dari situ. Seluruh ingatan yang berusaha dilupakannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini justru seperti film yang langsung terputar di pikirannya. 'Seseorang, bawalah aku pergi dari sini.'jeritnya dalam hati.

"Nuguseyo?"ucapan bibi Wu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Pasti yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah….

"Ah,"Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, lalu menarik Chanyeol ke hadapan paman dan bibi Wu dan juga Kris. Sempat diliriknya Kris yang masih memasang tampang datarnya. "Paman, bibi, dan Kris…."Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Park Chanyeol…. Dan dia…dia adalah…"

Kyungsoo sulit melanjutkan perkataannya. Kris kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Kyungsoo mengenali tatapan itu. Kris sedang cemburu, karena saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Annyonghaseo! Park Chanyeol-imnida! Saya adalah teman Kyungsoo-ssi! Teman istimewa! Ahahahaha."

Semua menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Paman dan bibi Wu!"Chanyeol membungkuk sempurna, "Izinkan saya berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo! Saya, Park Chanyeol dengan tulus menyukai Do Kyungsoo! Tolong beri restu!"ucapnya tegas.

…. "EEHH?!"

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Kau dimana? Mengapa aku tidak melihatmu?_

* * *

Hmm, jadi, aku memunculkan Chanyeol.

Dan Kai jadi potek #lol

chap depan sedang diketik, siap2lah melihat Kyungsoo kembali menderita #plok

Dan iya, aku ingin menulis side story tentang hubungan KaiLu, itu pasti.

atau bahkan aku akan menulis ff baru dengan maincast KaiLu,

tentunya dengan cerita yang berbeda.

Terima kasih atas komen2nya, aku sangat terbantu dan tersanjung.

Kagak nyangka ternyata ada banyak yg ngerti jalan pikiran anehku ahahaha.

semakin panjang komennya semakin aku mengerti apa yg kalian inginkan ahahaha.

Dan iya, ff ini sedikit lagi akan berakhir, mungkin 3 sampai 4 update lagi.

mohon dukungannya *bow*

dan aku masih menunggu reviewnya. thanks

ah, sekedar saran, coba dengarkan lagu backsound ff ini, mood akan makin dapet wks

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-shinjishinyuki-park soohee-hyejiroo-Ms Petrova-BaekYeoleuuu-Fujoshii G-gyujiji**


	10. His Wedding Present (Part B)

**Backsound : Ailee - Tears Stole The Heart  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 5/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Suasana ruang makan rumah keluarga Wu menjadi canggung sekali. Hanya terdengar derap langkah pelayan yang mondar mandir menyiapkan makan malam. Sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok piring, air yang dituangkan ke gelas lalu juga ada suara bagian bawah piring yang beradu dengan meja.

Ah, tidak hanya itu, sesekali juga terdengar suara helaan nafas bibi Wu. Wanita tua itu begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti saat pertama dia terlihat tadi.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping bibi Wu hanya bisa menatap hidangan makan malam di hadapannya. Bukan, dia bukan kelaparan tapi dia berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari orang yang duduk di seberangnya. Kris.

"Ekhem!"

Keheningan pecah dengan paman Wu yang berdehem keras, sengaja.

"Jadi Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ne, paman Wu."sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo dan ingin berkencan dengannya?"tanya pria tua itu.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mengangguk mantap, "Iya paman, saya menyukai Kyungsoo meskipun baru bertemu dan saya sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan Kyungsoo tapi saya ingin mendapatkan restu terlebih dahulu."jawaban Chanyeol terdengar tegas, "Karena seperti yang kita tahu bahwa di mata masyarakat, perasaan saya menyukai Kyungsoo itu, terlarang."lanjutnya.

Bibi Wu kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Yeobo~, kurasa keinginanmu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai putri kita…..tercapai."ucapnya pelan. Paman Wu malah tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan istri tercintanya tersebut.

"Yeobo,"panggilnya pelan, sang istri menatapnya lesu, "Kyungsoo, tetaplah Kyungsoo kita. Dia tidak berubah hanya karena dia menyukai seorang namja. Dia, tetap putra kedua kita, Do Kyungsoo."

Hati Kyungsoo yang semula berdenyut sakit mendengar sindiran halus dari bibi Wu berubah menjadi hangat mendengar ucapan paman Wu.

"Benar Mom,"dengan tiba-tiba Kris angkat bicara, karena kaget, Kyungsoo reflek menatap mata sahabatnya itu. "Tidak perduli apapun, Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Dia adalah seorang namja yang berhati lembut, lucu, bermata besar dan indah, ramah serta menyenangkan."

'_Apa maksudmu, Kris? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Apa yang ada dalam benakmu sekarang?_'Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Grep!

Kyungsoo hampir terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh bibi Wu, "Mianhaeyo Kyungsoo~ya,"lirihnya, "Maafkan bibi, sesaat bibi lupa dan…dan… ah apapun itu kau tetaplah anak kami. Tetap putra kedua keluarga ini."

"Bibi…"Kyungsoo membalas pelukan wanita itu, "Gwenchanayo…"

Sekilas dia melihat ke arah paman Wu yang ternyata sedang tersenyum padanya, begitu tulus hingga membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

'_Ya Tuhan, apalagi yang kuharapkan selain kehangatan dari kedua orang tua ini? Terima kasih Tuhan, karena telah mengirimkan kedua orang yang amat berharga ini buatku._'syukurnya dalam hati.

Sreett!

Bibi Wu melepaskan pelukannya, "Tapi, kau harus memberikan waktu untuk bibi agar terbiasa, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Dan kau!"bibi Wu memandang ke arah Chanyeol, "Awas kalau sampai kau menyakiti putraku!"ancamnya yang malah terdengar imut.

Chanyeol membungkukan sedikit badannya, "Saya mengerti, saya hanya akan membahagiakan putra Anda."

Paman dan bibi Wu tersenyum dan tertawa puas mendengar janji Chanyeol. Suasana menjadi cair kembali. Tidak ada ketegangan seperti tadi.

Kecuali, Kris yang masih memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin serta tajamnya.

"Ommo! Apa kalian menungu terlalu lama?"

Terdengar suara ceria seorang yeoja.

"Mianhaeyo~! Aku sepertinya membuat kalian semua kelaparan."sesalnya.

Grekk!

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Namja tinggi dan tampan itu bergegas menyambut yeoja yang tengah berjalan mendekati ruang makan.

"Yeobo~ kenapa tidak meminta pelayan untuk mendampingimu? Berbahaya sekali kalau kau menuruni tangga sendirian."

Tidak. Itu bukan paman Wu yang sedang berbicara dengan bibi Wu. Itu adalah…

'_Yeobo? Kris, kau memanggilnya yeobo? Kenapa panggilan itu terdengar sangat lembut? Lebih lembut daripada saat paman memanggil bibi dengan panggilan yang sama?_'mata Kyungsoo terus tertuju pada sepasang suami istri muda.

Sang suami dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian menuntun sang istri yang tengah hamil muda. Perut sang istri terlihat sedikit membuncit. Tanda bahwa disana ada kehidupan.

"Menantu~! Suamimu benar, harusnya kau memanggil pelayan atau seharusnya kau memanggil Kris."ujar bibi Wu menimpali.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, tangannya dengan erat memegang lengan kokoh Kris, "Gwenchanayo Mom, aku baik-baik saja."

'_Mom? Kau bahkan membagi panggilan yang sama dengannya Kris?_'

Masih dengan hati-hati Kris menuntun istrinya duduk di sampingnya. Tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Itu, tempat itu, ah bukan, kursi yang diduduki yeoja itu, adalah kursi tempat biasanya Kyungsoo duduk. Dulu.

Dulu dia memang selalu duduk di samping Kris. Dulu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi,"tegur nyonya muda Wu, "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."katanya ramah tentu saja dengan senyum yang ramah pula.

Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya, "Aku juga senang bertemu lagi denganmu."katanya kemudian.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kembali teralih kepada Kris yang terlihat sibuk melayani istrinya. Namja tinggi dan tampan itu berkali-kali memastikan istrinya duduk dengan nyaman. Semua yang berada di dekat istrinya haruslah jauh dari kata bahaya.

"Ah, menantu~! Perkenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol-ssi, dia adalah calon pacar Kyungsoo."

Berbeda dengan reaksi bibi Wu, nyonya muda Wu ini justru tersenyum makin lebar mendengar ibu mertuanya memperkenalkan Chanyeol. Tidak ada rasa jijik, bahkan kaget saja dia tidak. Seolah-olah semua itu normal.

"Benarkah? Whoah…Park Chanyeol-ssi, senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Aku do'akan semoga Kyungsoo bersedia menjadi kekasih Anda. Suami saya selalu bilang bahwa Kyungsoo-ssi adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa mual mendengar pujian yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!"sahut Chanyeol, "Ah! Saya butuh banyak petunjuk suami Anda, Kris-ssi adalah hyung-nya Kyungsoo-ssi, saya butuh saran yang banyak dari Kris-ssi." Lanjutnya masih bersemangat.

"Chanyeol-ssi,"potong Kris.

"Ne?"

"Kyungsoo, bukan adikku."Kris sekali lagi menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. "Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku."

Seketika ruang makan kembali hening.

.

.

.

**_From : L_**

**_Kyungsoo~ya, bisakah kau kemari?_**

**_Kai tidak mau makan._**

**_Bujuklah dia._**

**_Jebal_**

Kyungsoo malah terkekeh membaca pesan dari Luhan. Bukannya membalas, namja mungil bermata bulat besar itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya mengedit tulisan untuk kolom masakannya.

Tidak berselang lama, sebuah pesan baru kembali diterimanya.

**_From : C_**

**_I might as well call you Google._**

**_Cause you have everything that I looking for_.**

"Mwoya?! Ahahahahaha." Kyungsoo melepas tawanya. Pesan dari Chanyeol itu terasa lucu baginya. Namja tinggi itu jelas sedang merayunya. Well, ini bukan pesan rayuan dan gombal pertama yang diterima Kyungsoo. Sejak makan malam itu, dan meskipun Kyungsoo belum menerima ajakan berkencan secara resmi darinya. Chanyeol terus saja mengirimkan pesan-pesan atau tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang mendekati namja mungil itu.

Pesan lain masuk.

**_From : C_**

**_Your lips look so lonely,_**

**_Would they like to meet mine?_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

**_From : C_**

**_I can't taste my lips._**

**_Could u do it for me?_**

Kyungsoo mengetik balasan.

**_To : C_**

**_What's with you and lips?_**

Dalam hitungan detik balasan kembali diterimanya

**_From : C_**

**_Maybe we should kiss a little._**

Deg!

Hati Kyungsoo terasa hangat. Benar, mungkin sudah saatnya dia bisa lebih terbuka pada Chanyeol. Namja itu sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dia bahkan menunjukkan keseriusannya di depan paman dan bibi Wu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk menerima Chanyeol? Paling tidak, dia bisa memberikan sinyal bahwa dia bersedia memulai suatu hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

**_To : C_**

_**Then, come and kiss me**._

Sent!

Kyungsoo deg-degan setelah mengirim pesan yang dianggapnya gila itu. Persis seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal rasa suka.

**_From : C_**

**_Open your door then…._**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Chanyeol ternyata disini? Dasar namja yang suka memberi kejutan. Dengan girang Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera berlari ke depan pintu. Dia meninggalkan smartphonenya yang kembali menampilkan satu pesan baru.

**_From : C_**

**_Then….you won't find me._**

**_Ahahaha, aku akan menciummu besok. _**

**_Aku hutang satu ciuman ;)_**

.

Seiring dengan masuknya pesan itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Senyum beserta hatinya yang sedikit berdebar karena gugup tiba-tiba lenyap saat mendapati sosok namja tinggi berdiri di depannya.

"Kris?"lirihnya kaget, "Kau? Se-sedang apa kau disini?"

Namja tinggi itu hanya menyeringai. Tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Kris yang biasanya rapi dan bersih. Kali ini, Kris terlihat sangat berantakan.

Kyungsoo mencium bau alcohol yang pekat dari tubuh sahabatnya, "Kris? Kau mabuk?"

Kris tidak menjawab namun malah mendorong masuk tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam apartemen. Tangan besarnya mencengkram erat pundak namja mungil itu.

"Awhh! Kris! Sakit! Lepas!"ringis Kyungsoo. Tubuh mungilnya kesusahan menahan tubuh Kris yang terhuyung-huyung di hadapannya.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot kaget saat justru bibir Kris menekan kuat bibirnya. Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih dekat. Dia mencuri napas Kyungsoo saat namja mungil itu hendak berteriak. Posesif. Dia membutuhkan sahabatnya.

"Kris ," Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya.

Kyungsoo merintih dan memukul bahu Kris.

"Hentikan itu."geram Kris

"Hentikan?! Kau yang berhenti!"

Kris menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Kyungsoo merintih lagi, meringkuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri menghindari sahabatnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kris menciumnya lagi dan lagi, dan dia semakin kesal ketika Kyungsoo tidak membalas.

"Cium aku."

"Tidak"

Dengan geram, Kris mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo, jari-jari panjangnya dengan mudah menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dari telinga ke telinga. Ia memperketat tangkupannya terus sampai Kyungsoo berteriak dengan mulut terbuka, terengah-engah. Matanya berpendar dengan air mata yang tertahan dan jari-jarinya mencengkeram lengan Kris .

"Cium aku, " Kris menuntut lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menghela nafasnya sedih .

Kris melonggarkan genggamannya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan lembut dan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Mpphhh…."

Kris tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencium siapapun selain dirinya. Dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mencium Kyungsoo selain dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya .

Kris melingkarkan satu tangan Kyungsoo di bahunya, dan satunya di pinggangnya lalu menekan punggung Kyungsoo agar tubuh mereka lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat. Sambil berciuman dia terus membawa Kyungsoo masuk, dan membanting Kyungsoo ke sofa. Kyungsoo meraih lengan Kris, kakinya terus berusaha menendang dan mendorong sahabatnya itu.

Kris meraih kaki Kyungsoo dan dengan kasar menyentakkan kaki mungil itu lalu menempatkannya di pinggangnya .

Kyungsoo merintih, ia menoleh ke samping berusaha mengambil nafas sebisanya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kris mencium leher Kyungsoo, mengisap jakunnya sebelum ciumannya turun lebih rendah menggoda tulang selangka Kyungsoo yang indah.

"Kris…, "bisiknya.

Kris mendengus untuk menunjukkan dia sedang mendengarkan, tetapi tidak berhenti melecehkan leher dan tulang selangka sahabatnya. Dia mendorong satu tangannya ke dalam tank top Kyungsoo, jarinya mencari dan dengan mudah menemukan puting di dadanya .

Kyungsoo tersentak

"Kris! Jangan!"

Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Kris, kuat. Kris tidak mengharapkan itu dan menatap sahabatnya.

Kris meraih bagian atas tank top Kyungsoo dan dengan satu sentakan ia merobeknya. "AKHHHH!" tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung hebat, teriakannya menggema di sekitar ruangan.

Nafas Kris memburu melihat dada telanjang Kyungsoo. Dia mengusapnya, menjelajahi permukaan kulit namja mungil itu dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Kris…hentikan…aku…aku bisa saja berteriak…"mohon Kyungsoo lirih.

Kris melingkarkan lengannya di bawah punggung sahabatnya dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo meringkuk di pelukannya lemah, tubuhnya gemetar oleh rasa takut.

Kris membawanya ke kamar, dan meletakkan tubuh pucat Kyungsoo di atas kasur.

"Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, dan itu bukan karena kau adalah sahabatku. Bukan juga karena kau yang memintanya tapi karena aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Namun sepertinya kau tidak mengerti juga. Jadi, sekarang aku akan menunjukkan padamu betapa aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo berguling ke samping, menarik bantal ke dadanya dan meringkuk di sekitarnya.

Kris memeluknya dari belakang, tangan dan bibirnya menyentuh setiap inchi kulit Kyungsoo yang bisa digapainya. Kyungsoo berhenti gemetar.

Percuma dia melawan Kris saat ini. Kris, saat sedang mabuk bukanlah Kris yang dia kenal atau siapapun kenal. Kris akan kehilangan kendali. Menentangnya sekarang hanya akan mempersulit segalanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ini semakin berakhir menyedihkan. Toh, Kris akan melupakan semuanya saat dia sadar besok.

Kris menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana jeans Kyungsoo. Dia kesal mendapati penis Kyungsoo masih lemas. Dengan geram dia mencengkeram kejantanan Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Nghhh…"Kyungsoo melenguh, dengan cepat dia menutupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam desahannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia merindukan sentuhan Kris meski bukan sentuhan seperti ini yang dia harapkan. Kris sedang memperkosanya. Tapi, apakah itu perkosaan saat sebagian dari dirinya juga menikmati perlakuan Kris?

Kyungsoo mencoba menggelinding untuk menghindari Kris namun dia justru berakhir terperangkap di bawah kungkungan Kris. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong, tapi Kris sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh besarnya, menjepitnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

Kini mudah bagi Kris untuk menelanjangi sahabatnya itu.

"Kris…., tolong…..tolong berhentilah….kumohon…"

Kris menggeleng sambil menghela napas, tergesa dia menelanjangi dirinya dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak dan memerah. "Maafkan aku, " bisiknya. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Eughh…"Kris mengerang, penisnya perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Kyungsoo. Tanpa persiapan, ini sunggung menyiksa Kyungsoo. Hanya tetesan precum Kris yang menjadi pelumas.

"Nhhh….hiks….hiks….nghhh…."rintihan terus mengalun dari bibir Kyungsoo. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Perlahan Kris terus memaksakan kejantanannya, mencoba untuk mendorong ke dalam tubuh sahabatnya."Kau sangat cantik," bisik Kris sebelum mencium pipi tembam Kyungsoo. "Begitu indah."

Kris merasakan kepalanya berputar saat lubang Kyungsoo mengetat. Nafsunya bergejolak. Lalu dia mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Ughh….ughh… mmhhhh….."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit mengabur namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kris. Bisa dilihatnya namja jangkung itu kini sedang terpejam menahan kenikmatan. Perlahan tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh pipi Kris.

'_Kris…. kau begitu dingin…._'

Kyungsoo seakan mati rasa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakit dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terus digenjot oleh kejantanan Kris.

'_Kau merindukanku? Kau cemburu? Apa kau kesepian?_'tangan Kyungsoo turun menyentuh dada kiri Kris, seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirnya, '_Jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, Kris. Ini karena aku kan? Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini, iyakan?_'

Brukk!

Kyungsoo kaget saat tiba-tiba Kris terjatuh menindih tubuhnya. Nafas memburu Kris semakin lama semakin menjadi tenang lalu, dia tertidur.

Lengan Kyungsoo melingkari badan sahabatnya yang penuh peluh itu, memeluknya erat tidak perduli bahwa tubuhnya hampir remuk ditindih oleh tubuh besar Kris.

"Bogoshippo…hiks…nomu bogoshippo…"dan kemudian tangis Kyungsoo pecah dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Kris terbangun dengan kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Tubuhnya agak terhuyung saat dia berusaha untuk duduk dan seketika dingin menyentuh hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Tersentak Kris menatap sekelilingnya. Dia mengenal kamar ini, kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi, mengapa dia bisa disini? Dan kenapa dia….telanjang? Kemana Kyungsoo?

Oh Shit! Perasaan Kris mulai tidak enak. Dia menatap takut pada keadaan kasur Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan. Dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi saat melihat beberapa bercak darah mengotori sprei.

Srret!

Kris menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan lalu dia sadar apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia tidak ingat, tapi dia tahu persis apa yang terjadi.

Tergesa Kris ingin bangkit lalu mencari Kyungsoo. Mereka perlu bicara. Namun, namja tampan yang sedang kalut itu merasakan tangan kirinya yang seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Secarik kertas yang terlipat terselip di telapak tangannya. Perlahan dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Tulisan Kyungsoo.

**_Kau sudah kumaafkan…_**

.

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Suamimu masih mencintaiku,_

_Dia tidak akan berhenti mencintaiku,_

_begitupun aku..._

_Sahabat suamimu._

* * *

I warned you guys ahahahah #plok

Apaya…. Ntahlah tp aku ngerasa lebih suka chap ini dibanding sebelumnya…

Part KaiLu dikit karena aku lg nyari wangsit buat nulis side story ttg Kai dan Luhan,

Apakah ada yang nunggu 'sejarah' KaiLu? #lol

Dan aku tidak akan memasukkan karakter lain dicerita ini

ChanSoo NC? Perlukah?

Yang ngerasa nyesek atau sakit hati, kusarankan abis baca ini makan coklat ehehe

ah iya yang nanya, tahapan move on ada berapa?

ah well aku gak tau, tanya sama Luhan aja #plok

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-shinjishinyuki-park soohee-hyejiroo-Ms Petrova-BaekYeoleuuu-Fujoshii G-gyujiji- hyeon-OhSooYeol-dhee-kriswu393-Terrakinesis49-hraeyaa-My Asha-**


	11. His Wedding Present (Part C)

**Backsound : Ailee - Tears Stole The Heart  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 5/?  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih, painkiller yang disuntikkan dokter padanya, belum sepenuhnya bekerja. Sebenarnya dia sudah diminta menunggu di dalam ruang periksa klinik tersebut, tapi dia bersikeras keluar darisana.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!"jerit Chanyeol setengah panik berlari mendekati namja mungil itu lalu menuntunnya duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. "Kau merasa lebih baik?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, tapi kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi."ucapnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol terkejut saat Kyungsoo memintanya menjemput lalu mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke sebuah klinik. Dan dia semakin terkejut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah serta di lengannya terdapat beberapa memar.

Banyak pertanyaan ingin dia ajukan tapi Kyungsoo lalu hanya berkata, "Aku terjatuh dari tangga darurat karena terburu-buru."

Tanpa sadar namja tinggi itu menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo memergokinya.

"Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ssi."

"E-eh?" Chanyeol tersadar, "Anniya! Sama sekali tidak, panggilah aku kapan saja kau perlu Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau melakukan hal yang benar! Jangan menelpon 911 saat kau terluka atau sakit, tapi hubungilah aku, aku akan segera datang!"

..."PPffttt!"Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi gagal, dan dia kembali tertawa karena ulah Chanyeol. Rasanya melegakan bisa melihatnya tertawa disaat seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum, paling tidak Kyungsoo bisa tertawa meski dengan wajah pucat dan mata sayu.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang. Kyungsoo-ssi butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju lalu Chanyeol kembali menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari klinik menuju mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman dan memasangkan seatbelt untuknya, Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menghibur Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang melihat kondisi Kyungsoo juga bakal tahu bahwa namja itu sedang sedih. Bukan hanya luka fisik, tapi hatinya juga sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi baik. Oleh karena itu, paling tidak Chanyeol ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik, walau hanya sedikit.

"Kyungsoo~ssi! Apa persamaannya goreng ikan bisa gosong, orang jatuh kesumur bisa mati, dan perempuan bisa hamil? Kau tidak tahu? Karena kelamaan diangkatnya! Ahahahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa lepas menanggapi lelucon garingnya sendiri yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia lontarkan. Sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merespon, namja itu melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tertidur.

Perlahan Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya. Apartemen Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlalu jauh tapi Chanyeol enggan langsung mengantarkannya pulang.

"Kau, cantik sekali Kyungsoo-ssi."gumamnya pelan, lalu dengan hati-hati dia membenarkan posisi jok agar Kyungsoo lebih nyaman.

Senyum merekah di bibir namja itu, dia benar-benar terpesona oleh Kyungsoo, "Tahukah kau Kyungsoo-ssi, aku terpesona pada matamu pada saat pertama kali melihatmu,"bisiknya pelan, tangannya mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo,"Aku kaget karena ada mata yang lebih besar dari mataku,"dia tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Lalu, pipi ini,"Chanyeol menelusuri pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan ujung jarinya, kemudian turun ke dagunya, "Dagu ini, dan juga….."Chanyeol terdiam saat matanya menatap bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

Gulp!

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

Chanyeol tahu ini salah. Bahwa ini sama saja dia mencuri kesempatan di saat Kyungsoo tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan padanya. Tapi, dia tidak punya niat jahat, dia hanya penasaran apakah rasanya seperti yang dia bayangkan? Bibir Kyungsoo, apakah seperti yang dia impikan?

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan menciummu."ucapnya pelan, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau cukup diam, tapi kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa menamparku."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo, namja tinggi itu semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dia bisa merasakan nafas tenang Kyungsoo beradu dengan kulit wajahnya, hangat. Dia menjadi semakin nekat, matanya terpejam saat bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa millimeter lagi dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu..

Cup!

Jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti berdetak saat akhirnya bibirnya bisa merasakan lembut bibir namja yang disukainya itu.

"Mmh~" dia bahkan tidak sadar menggeram pelan, lalu dengan perlahan dia melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menyesap sepelan mungkin. Tangannya menarik kebawah dagu Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membiarkan bibir penuh itu sedikit terbuka lalu dengan penuh pengendalian diri, dia mengulumnya.

Dan akhirnya dia bisa merasakan seperti apa bibir namja impiannya.

_'Sangat manis.'_

.

.

.

Dukhh! Dukhh! Dukhh!

"Kyungsoo~ya! Kyungsoo~ya!"

Dukhh! Dukhh! Dukhh!

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Kris terus berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Kyung! Buka pintunya!"

Dukhh! Dukhh! Dukhh!

Iya, Kyungsoo menukar kode password apartemennya sehingga sahabatnya itu tidak bisa masuk. Karena itulah namja tinggi itu menggedor-gedor pintu serta berteriak dengan membabibuta.

Sementara Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat pintu. Berkali-kali dia ingin membuka pintu itu tapi urung. Dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Tidak setelah dia yakin akan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dia akan pergi.

_'Pengecut.'_ itu kata Luhan.

Tapi benarkan? Apalagi yang dia harapkan sekarang? Kris sudah beristri, sebentar lagi punya anak. Ini tidak akan menjadi mudah baginya melihat Kris bercengkrama bersama keluarganya sementara dia hanya bisa memiliki Kris disaat tidak ada yang melihat. Egois? Dia pantas egois bukan? Dia memberikan hatinya untuk Kris. Hati dan tubuhnya, seluruhnya untuk Kris. Tapi apa yang dia dapat?

"Kyung! Kita perlu bicara!"

Pintu itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah kalau kau keras kepala. Aku akan seperti orang gila berteriak-teriak disini!"

Kyungsoo masih belum membuka pintu itu.

"Aku pikir semuanya baik-baik saja! Aku-aku tahu aku salah dan sudah jahat padamu. AKu minta maaf! Kyung aku minta maaf!"

Kris menunggu tapi pintu itu tidak juga bergerak.

"Kyung… aku mohon…"

Dukhh….dukhhh…dukhh…

Gedoran Kris kian melemah.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Geumanhaeyo Kris."ucapnya.

"Kyung?!"

Kris kembali menggedor-gedor dengan semangat.

"Bukalah! Kita bicara!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, "Kalau aku membiarkanmu masuk, aku tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk melawanmu."

Kris mengangguk, "Arra! Mianhae! Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta! Tapi kumohon jangan begini. Biarkan aku melihatmu."

"Apapun yang kuminta?"

"Iya!"jawab Kris segera.

"Kalau begitu, ceraikan istrimu. Akui pada paman dan bibi tentang hubungan kita. Bisakah?"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Kris tidak menjawab atau melakukan apapun.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kyung, aku—"

"Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan Kris. Aku juga ingin bahagia. Aku berhak bahagia dan bersamamu, aku bahagia tapi sepertinya tanpamu aku lebih bahagia."

Lega.

Kyungsoo merasa lega setelah mengatakan itu semua. Dia masih muda, dia masih bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, serta memulai hubungan baru, dan kalau beruntung, dia bisa menemukan cinta baru.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak bisa melihat, tapi saat ini Kris sedang berlutut di depan pintu apartemennya. Dahi pria itu menempel pada daun pintu yang dingin. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat. Kepalan itu tidak kosong, ada sebuah cincin di dalam sana. Cincin yang tadinya milik Kyungsoo.

Cincin yang beberapa bulan lalu disematkan oleh Kris di jari namja mungil itu. Iya, cincin yang itu. Pagi ini Kris menerima paket di meja kantornya yang bertuliskan **"Hadiah Pernikahan"**. Paket itu berisi cincin tersebut, cincin yang sama. Nyawa Kris serasa melayang. Dia mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu, tapi dia tidak terima, dia tidak mau. Kyungsoo hanya miliknya.

"Semua akan sama saja Kris."

Kris tertawa, sarkatik, "TENTU SAJA SAMA! AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH! WAKTU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBILMU DARIKU! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGAMBILMU DARIKU!"

"AH! KAU LUPA? KAU YANG MINTA INI SEMUA! KAU YANG INGIN SEPERTI INI! KAU!"lanjut Kris.

Teriakan histeris namja jangkung itu membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Jika sudah seperti ini Kris bisa melakukan hal gila seperti mendobrak paksa pintu apartemennya. Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan takut pintunya rusak atau tetangganya akan protes padanya. Bukan itu.

"_Yobseo? Security? Bisa tolong amankan seorang namja di depan apartemen Do Kyungsoo? Benar, tolong usir namja itu. Ancam saja dia, seret atau lakukan apapun. Iya, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan. Ah! Pastikan dia tidak terluka. Ne, Terima Kasih_."

Tidak lama setelah itu kembali terdengar teriakan Kris dan suara gaduh lainnya.

"YAK! YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?! YAK!"

Semakin lama suara gaduh itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Kris pasti sudah diseret keluar gedung oleh security. Kyungsoo pun kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya terdapat beberapa helai baju, mantel, kaos kaki dan lain-lain. Dia memang sedang packing. Meski belum mendapat persetujuan paman dan bibi Wu tapi dia yakin dia pasti akan pergi. Pasti. Ah, tidak, bukan pasti tapi harus. Ya, harus.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat ketiga namja di depannya, lalu tanpa sadar dia terkekeh pelan.

"Yak! Apa ini saatnya tertawa?"kesal Luhan, dahinya berkerut tidak senang. "Kau hanya melarikan diri."desisnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne, aku memang melarikan diri."

"Melarikan diri? Kenapa? Dari apa? Apa Kyungsoo-ssi melakukan kejahatan?"panik Chanyeol, "Kyungsoo-ssi! Apa perlu pengacara? Aku mengenal beberapa pengacara hebat dan—"

Dugh!

"Auchh!"namja tinggi itu meringgis menahan sakit di tulang keringnya yang baru saja di tendang Kai.

"Apa semua tiang listrik itu bodoh?"gumam Kai yang terdengar oleh mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak, "Apa Kyungsoo-ssi melarikan diri dariku?"tanyanya kemudian, sangat pelan. Matanya terlihat sedih dan wajahnya tampak sendu, "Apa, Kyungsoo-ssi benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?"

Kai sudah hendak menjawab tapi Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri darimu Chanyeol-ssi,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum, dia lalu menatap Kai, "Tidak juga darimu, atau,"pandangannya pindah ke Luhan, "Seperti yang kau pikirkan, hyung."

Ketiga namja itu menunggu lanjutan penjelasan Kyungsoo. Kalau memang namja mungil itu tidak sedang melarikan diri lantas untuk apa mereka berada di bandara? Jelas-jelas mereka hendak mengantar Kyungsoo pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin liburan."katanya kemudian.

Kai mendengus kesal, "Liburan macam apa yang tidak jelas kemana dan berapa lama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga belum sepenuhnya mendekatimu, kau belum lihat seratus persen usahaku. Kyungsoo-ssi belum pernah mendengarku menyanyi, iyakan? Suaraku sangat bagus! Jinjjayo! Aku bahkan bisa bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dan—"

"Ya! Ya! Berhentilah mempromosikan diri."potong Kai semakin sebal. Sebenarnya dia heran, kenapa Chanyeol ikut melepas kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Aku masuk dulu ne?"sela Kyungsoo sebelum Kai dan Chanyeol mulai berargumen.

Luhan menggeleng geram, "Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?!"desisnya marah.

Kyungsoo membungkam Luhan dengan memeluknya, erat. "I'll miss you hyung."bisiknya pelan.

Kai dan Chanyeol bergegas mendekatkan diri mereka saat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, sial bagi mereka, Kyungsoo hanya menjabat tangan keduanya.

"Apa kita ini rekan bisnis?"gerutu Kai tak puas sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap telapak tangan kanannya dengan lesu.

Kyungsoo menghiraukan keduanya sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu. Setelah check in, dia duduk di sofa ruang tunggu, menanti panggilan pesawatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam smartphonenya.

**_From : K  
Kyung..  
Kau benar mau pergi?  
Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?  
Kyung…ada yang mau kukatakan,  
Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengetik balasan. Tumben sekali Kris meminta persetujuannya. Sepertinya, Kris sudah bisa mengerti maksudnya.

**_To : K  
Mianhae….  
Aku harus pergi,  
Bertemu denganmu hanya akan membuatku ingin tinggal,  
Itu tidak boleh, aku harus menyelesaikan perasaanku,  
Bertemu? Kamu bahkan tidak tahu aku dimana…_**

Sent! 2 menit kemudian datang balasan.

**_From : K  
Siapa bilang tidak tahu?  
Aku selalu tahu kau dimana,  
Aku selalu tahu,  
Kau sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara,  
Tapi aku ingin tahu,  
Apa kau mau bertemu denganku atau tidak?_**

Kyungsoo kaget dan melihat sekeliling, mencari Kris, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya di sana. Dia tidak menemukan Kris. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

**_From : K  
Kyung…  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan,  
Sekarang kau bebas melakukan apa saja,  
Pergi kemana saja,  
Tapi aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu Kyung….  
Dan saat aku menemukanmu, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi..  
_**

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan mulai mengetik balasan.

**_To : K  
Gomawo~!  
Karena sudah begitu baik,  
Jangan muncul sekarang,  
Kumohon,  
Kali ini aku ingin sendiri,  
Jadi, untuk sementara biarkan aku sendiri,  
Tapi, dalam kesendirian itu,  
Aku akan selalu menunggumu menemukanku.._**

Sent!

Panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat yang akan dinaiki Kyungsoo. Ia pun menyimpan kembali smartphonenya lalu bangkit dari duduk dan membawa tasnya, berjalan menuju pintu belalai pesawat. Tepat sebelum masuk, Kyungsoo berbalik dan memandang sekeliling, lalu melambai sambil tersenyum tanpa arah dan akhirnya masuk ke pesawat.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pilar, membalas lambaian Kyungsoo sambil berbisik, "Annyongikaseo Kyung~"

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Aku masih belum menyerah,_

_Sahabat suamimu_

* * *

Ehehehe

Eumm kgk tau mesti bilang apa ehehe

tapi sepertinya positiv no ChanSoo NC #plok

jd smoga terobati dgn ChanSoo momen di chap ini eheheh

Terima kasih udah baca dan terima kasih atas Fav, Follow, and Review,

semakin panjang review aku makin suka #tsahh

Masih ditunggu responnya ehehe

Ah yang nunggu KaiLu, bentar ya, lagi nyari wangsit wkwkwk

dan yang nanya backsound ff. ada di pojok kiri atas tiap chapter

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-shinjishinyuki-park soohee-hyejiroo-Ms Petrova-BaekYeoleuuu-Fujoshii G-gyujiji- hyeon-OhSooYeol-dhee-kriswu393-Terrakinesis49-hraeyaa-My Asha-risgaan-Mrs. LeeHyukjae-sarnikelodeon-Baekkisseu-lailatulmagfiroh16-HanaAhn-**


	12. His Wedding SECRET

**Backsound : g & 최현준 of v.o.s - foolish love [cain and abel ost]  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 6/7  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Kyungsoo tidak tenang.

Bukan karena dia gagal mengunjungi menara Eiffel untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Juga bukan karena dia grogi berada di antara orang-orang asing di Paris.

Tidak sama sekali bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah sedari tadi.

Ada yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Berkali-kali dia mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi dia tidak tahu.

Lapar? Tidak, dia sudah sarapan croissant dan meminum segelas susu. Jelas bukan itu masalahnya.

Bosan? Mungkin saja. Secara selama hampir dua bulan dia 'liburan' di kota romantis ini tapi dia hanya menghambiskan kesehariannya di kamar hotel. Selebihnya, dia sempat mengunjungi beberapa tempat-tempat wisata. Namun, bepergian sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. Yeah, mungkin dia bosan dan suntuk.

Setelah mengambil dompet, smartphone dan memakai mantelnya, namja mungil itu berjalan keluar dari hotel yang di tempatinya.

Perlahan dia berjalan menyusuri sekitar menara Eiffel. Walau tidak sepenuhnya, tapi sekarang pikirannya teralihkan oleh beberapa toko-toko souvenir yang terlihat menarik.

_'Hmm, aku sudah beli oleh-oleh untuk paman dan bibi Wu. Untuk Luhan hyung dan Kai juga. Chanyeol-ssi juga sudah kubelikan.'_batinnya sambil tersenyum mengingat wajah-wajah orang yang disayanginya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka nantinya saat menerima oleh-oleh itu.

Hanya ada satu orang yang terlewatkan. Kris.

Tidak. Bukan terlewatkan, tapi memang Kyungsoo tidak berencana membelikan oleh-oleh untuk sahabatnya yang satu itu. Dia menunggu Kris datang menjemputnya. Tapi sudah menunggu lama, Kris tidak kunjung datang.

Wajar mungkin karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memberitahukan siapapun dia dimana saat ini. Beberapa kali menelpon paman dan bibi Wu dia cuma bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kedua orang tua itu juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Kyungsoo adalah pria dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah toko souvenir yang berisi barang-barang antik. Senyum merekah saat dia melihat beberapa hiasan unik ala vintage terpajang di sana.

Kris suka segala sesuatu yang classy namun sederhana. Sama seperti seleranya. Entah dia yang mengikuti Kris atau Kris yang mengikuti seleranya. Atau memang mereka berdua memiliki selera yang sama. Entahlah, itu tidak penting.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih sebuah pajangan menara Eiffel yang terbuat dari kaca. Begitu cantik dan berkilau. Dia menyukainya. Ukurannya yang hanya sedikit lebih besar dari genggaman tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo yakin bisa memajangnya dimana saja nanti. Mungkin di meja kerja Kris.

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt Drrrttt

Kyungsso merogoh saku mantelnya dan meraih smartphonenya. Dahinya berkerut saat membaca nama bibi Wu di sana.

"Kyungsoo~~ Kyungsoo~~ pulanglah~~"wanita tua itu terisak, "Kris…. dia…. mengalami kecelakaan…."

Klotak!

Prangg!

Miniatur menara Eiffel itu terjatuh dari tangan Kyungsoo, dan pecah hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kris ?! Apa dia kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Hyung! Percepat mobilmu ini! Aku ingin melihat Kris!"

Kyungsoo panik. Dia histeris. Setelah mendapat kabar mengerikan itu dia segera ke bandara. Hanya berbekal baju dibadan serta paspor dan dompet. Dia bahkan tidak kembali ke hotel untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Segera dia memesan tiket pesawat yang bisa membawanya ke Seoul secepatnya hari itu. Sebelum take off, dia cuma sempat memberi kabar pada Luhan dan meminta namja cantik itu untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

Dan setelah perjalanan panjang Paris-Seoul, disinilah dia berada, di dalam mobil yang sedang di kendarai Luhan. Sementara ada Kai yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo, aku sedang menyetir."ucap Luhan.

"Hyung! Hyung! Cepatlahh!"

Kyungsoo masih panik. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sebelum menjemputmu, kami sempat kesana,"ujar Kai, "Dan aku sempat mendengar cerita supir keluarga Wu."lanjutnya, "Hyung, jangan terkejut, tapi, paman dan bibi Wu, serta istri Kris, sudah mengetahui seluruhnya."

Kyungsoo melotot panik mendengar penuturan Kai.

"N-ne?"

.

Paman dan bibi Wu sedang menunggui Kris yang masih menjalani operasi. Kedua orang tua itu berdiri cemas di depan ruang tunggu. Sesekali terdengar isakan bibi Wu.

Drap! drap! drap!

"Kyungsoo!"

Pekik bibi Wu saat melihat namja mungil itu berlari ke arahnya. Wanita tua itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Dia terus menangis.

"Bibi…"panggil Kyungsoo pelan, dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Dia masih di dalam sana…. Hiks… operasinya sudah sangat lama… kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras…"racau wanita tua itu di antara isakannya.

Kyungsoo menatap paman Wu, pria tua itu juga sedang memandanginya, wajahnya terlihat sangat tua, tidak segar seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikan pandangan itu.

"Kris…."bibi Wu kembali bicara, "Sudah menceritakan semuanya…hiks…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung, Kai sudah memperingatkannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya…. Kyungsoo~ya" bibi Wu kemudian hanya terus menangis sambil memanggil namanya dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

.

**Flashback**

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri seorang namja jangkung. Begitu kerasnya tamparan itu hingga membuat wajah berpaling kuat dan badannya bahkan sedikit terhuyung.

"Yeobo…."

"Kris…. anakku…. A-apa maksudmu?"

Kris berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tahu ini akan sulit, mengatakan kebenaran yang disangkal dan tidak diharapkan oleh orang lain, terlebih orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, menyimpannya dan membumbuinya dengan sejuta kebohongan manis, juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ini juga menyiksanya.

"Mom,"ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk, "Maafkan Kris,"dia menarik nafasnya, "Maafkan Kris karena telah mengecewakan Mom dan Dad."

"Kau minta maaf karena mengecewakan orang tuamu, tapi bukan karena mencintainya. Ironis sekali."ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari bibi Wu.

Kris menatap sekilas pada yeoja itu, "Istriku, kau tidak berhak memberikan komentar."

"Mwo? Tidak berhak? Tidak tahukah kau, disini akulah yang paling menderita? Aku sedang hamil tapi suamiku malah mengakui mencintai orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah seorang namja!"

Kedua tangan Kris mengepal. Mengikutsertakan istrinya dalam pengakuan ini sungguh ide buruk tapi dia tidak berniat melakukannya dua kali dan menundanya hanya akan memperburuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang.

Paman Wu terduduk kembali di sofa, memijat dahinya dengan gusar, "Sedari awal aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini…."desahnya.

Sementara bibi Wu makin terisak, "Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini pada kami?"

"Cinta mereka terlalu egois."celetuk istri Kris.

Kris mengangguk, "Kami hanya ingin bahagia."

Nyonya muda Wu itu berdiri, "Lantas bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan kami, hah?"

Kris tidak tahan lagi dan ikut berdiri, "Aku tahu ini keterlaluan,"ditatapnya mata istrinya, "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Aku minta maaf dan akan menggunakan seumur hidupku untuk membayar kesalahanku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu?"sang gadis mendekati suaminya, "Jangan bilang kau akan menyusulnya."tebaknya tepat.

Kris mengangguk, "Kau benar. Aku akan menyusulnya dan membawanya pulang."

"TIDAK!"

Bentak paman Wu tiba-tiba, "JANGAN PERNAH MEMBAWA ANAK ITU KEMBALI KEMARI!"

"Tapi Dad….Hanya kita yang dia punya Dad…"

Tangis bibi Wu semakin pilu, "Kyungsoo… kenapa mesti Kyungsoo…."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANNYA MENGINJAKKAN KAKINYA DI RUMAHKU LAGI!"

Emosi paman Wu semakin tidak terkendalikan.

Kris bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya, "Dad….kumohon….Dad boleh membenciku, tapi jangan benci Kyungsoo…"ujar Kris mengiba.

"Kau akan membawanya kembali kemari? Hidup bersama lagi? Bahkan dengan aku istrimu? Dan bahkan nanti dengan anak kita juga?"istri Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi, "Kau sudah gila Kris!"

"Iya! Benar! Aku sudah gila! Tapi aku bisa apa? Hah? Aku mencintainya! Itu diluar kekuasaanku! Dia seorang namja itu juga diluar kemampuanku! Aku tidak bisa memilih orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! Aku tidak bisa jauh darinya!"

Nafas Kris terengah. Kini dia sudah mengatakan segalanya. Seluruh isi hatinya. Sudah tidak perduli lagi.

"Kau menjijikkan Kris." Kris mengabaikan komentar istrinya, "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Sang istri beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku dan aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang! Aku akan menuntutmu! Aku akan menyebarkan fakta tentang keluarga Wu!" tergesa-gesa dia berjalan menuju tangga, berniat turun.

"Menantu!" pekik paman dan bibi Wu bersamaan.

Tidak mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan ancaman gadis itu. Mereka lebih mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang tengah hamil itu.

"Hey! Berhenti!"

Kris bangkit dan segera menyusulnya. Secepat yang dia mampu.

Grep!

Diraihnya lengan istrinya, menahan yeoja itu berjalan lebih jauh. Mereka berada di ujung atas tangga.

"Berhati-hatilah! Kau sedang hamil!"desis Kris.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis, "Oh sekarang kau perduli kalau aku sedang hamil? Hm? Kenapa? Kau takut aku jatuh terguling lalu keguguran dan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini sia-sia? Hah?"yeoja itu sengaja berbisik sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Jan gegabah!"bentak Kris pelan. Agak kerepotan dia menahan tubuh istrinya yang terus bergerak ingin lepas dari pegangannya.

"Kalau kau bisa egois! Aku juga bisa egois!" dengan satu hentakan yeoja itu menghempaskan tangan Kris. Namun karena terlalu emosi, hempasan itu menjadi terlalu kuat dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terhuyung-huyung.

"Menantu!" paman dan bibi Wu tergopoh-gopoh mendekati anak dan menantunya.

Seolah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat, tubuh nyonya muda Wu itu semakin condong ke bawah. Tubuhnya seolah-olah akan melayang jatuh.

Pasrah. Sang gadis menutup matanya. Membiarkan Tuhan memutuskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ingin memeluk perutnya, melindungi janin dalam perutnya. Namun sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya dan sekejap kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar kelain arah.

"KRIS!"

Brukkhh!

Brukkhh!

Brakkhhh!

"Kyahhhhh!"

"Tuan muda!"

Sang gadis membuka matanya, bayangan bahwa dia akan terbangun dan berada di lantai ujung tangga seketika sirna. Dia menatap ibu mertuanya yang justru sedang memeluknya erat. Namun pandangan wanita tua itu justru bukan ke arahnya.

"Kris…oh Tuhan tidakkk!" Teriak histeris bibi Wu.

Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya menuju apa yang dilihat oleh mertuanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati suaminya tergeletak di tempat yang tadi dibayangkannya. Beberapa orang pelayan mengerubunginya. Paman Wu juga sudah berada di bawah sana dan sibuk menghubungi ambulans. Seketika dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuhnya melemah.

"Yeobo…"lirih gadis itu sebelum jatuh pingsan di pelukan mertuanya.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

_**"Operasinya berjalan baik. Tapi, tuan Kris masih belum melewati masa kritisnya. Dan apabila dia tidak kunjung sadar lewat dari tengah malam ini, maka sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk."**_

Tentu saja, mereka tahu bahwa ini mungkin terjadi. Kris dioperasi selama berjam-jam lamanya. Dan perlu tambahan sekian jam lagi untuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Dan saat sudah stabil, mereka masih harus menunggu, itupun dengan dua opsi yang saling bertolak belakang. Benar-benar sembuh atau tidak akan sembuh sama sekali.

Di tatapnya Kris yang terbaring seakan seperti sedang tertidur. Seolah-olah namja itu akan segera membuka matanya kapan saja. Tapi, jika mata itu tidak kunjung terbuka juga lewat tengah malam ini, maka, mata itu tidak akan terbuka selamanya. Masih ada waktu kurang dari enam jam untuk itu. Mari berdo'a untuk yang terbaik.

"Kyungsoo-ssi,"

Namja mungil itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya di panggil, matanya mendapati sosok istri Kris. Yeoja itu baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kita perlu bicara…."

.

Tangan gadis itu bergetar. Wajahnya pucat dan dirinya terlihat sangat lesu. Dia juga kelihatan lelah, garis hitam di bawah matanya menandakan dia tidak mengkonsumsi tidur nyenyak. Padahal seorang wanita hamil haruslah cukup istirahat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar dingin. Ada nada marah disana.

Sungguh saat ini dia sangat ingin berada di samping Kris yang masih berjuang untuk sadar dan kembali seperti semula. Tapi kemudian, nyonya muda Wu ini justru meminta waktunya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Jika tidak sekarang, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengar kebenarannya."ungkap gadis itu.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan istri Kris yang tengah hamil. Duduk berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit. Mereka memilih sudut yang sepi sehingga bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Hanya suasananya yang tenang, hati keduanya sama sekali jauh dari kata itu.

"Kris sangat mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Aku tahu itu."

"Apa kau mencintai Kris?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo, matanya mulai basah, air mata sudah siap mengalir namun sepertinya dia masih menyimpan gengsi, "Aku mencintai Kris."

"Itu bukan urusanku."sahut Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau hanya ingin bertele-tele seperti ini—"

"Kris tidak pernah menyentuhku."potong sang gadis.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

'_Kris tidak menyentuh istrinya? Benarkah? Lalu kalau tidak menyentuh bagaimana mungkin—_' Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada perut buncit sang gadis. Matanya semakin membulat besar.

"TIdak perlu seterkejut itu. Ini tetap anak Kris, anak Wu Yi Fan."ujar gadis itu sambil membelai pelan perut buncitnya.

Dan dimulailah cerita si gadis.

"Sebelum menikah, Kris sudah menceritakan tentang hubungan istimewa kalian. Dia berkali-kali memastikan bahwa aku mengerti kondisinya."suara si gadis melemah, "Bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mencintaiku termasuk tidak akan pernah menyentuhku. Dia akan selalu setia padamu."

Namja bermata bulat itu berusaha mencerna kata-kata sang gadis.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."ucapnya bingung, "Jika dia tidak menyentuhmu lantas bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Inseminasi buatan."

Airmata perlahan turun membasahi pipi sang gadis, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kami, tidak bulan madu ke Jeju. Tapi, kami pergi ke luar negeri. Ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal kami atau keluarga kami. Dan semuanya terjadi disana."

Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan yang didengarnya. Otaknya berusaha memilah dan mendeteksi kemungkinan kebohongan dari wanita yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Prosesnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan aku yakin Kyungsoo-ssi tidak mau mendengarkan secara detail. Tapi, begitu merasakan janin ini tumbuh, aku rasa semua itu setimpal."senyumnya. Wajah sang gadis terangkat. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya, antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri."lanjutnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya sang gadis kembali berbicara, "Dan kenapa Kris tidak mengatakannya padamu. Itu karena janjinya padaku. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin menjaga harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita."kini suaranya terdengar dingin, "Tidak ada yang perlu tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis yang tidak pernah dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri. Jadi aku meminta Kris bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."dia menatap Kyungsoo, "Siapapun."

Praktis hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu hal ini.

"Lantas, kenapa sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku?"cecar Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli, "Ternyata kau memang sedikit lamban Kyungsoo-ssi."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menjawab. Ingin membalas. Namun dia malah terdiam. Otaknya mencoba mengulang kembali kalimat-demi-kalimat yang diutarakan nyonya muda Wu.

Tubuhnya kian melemas.

Yeoja di depannya itu ternyata benar-benar mencintai Kris. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Dia sedang berusaha melindungi suaminya, orang yang dicintainya. Membuang semua gengsinya dan mengatakan sebuah kebenaran dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya adalah orang yang terakhir tahu.

Selama ini ternyata Kris berdiri di tengah-tengah. Berusaha untuk menstabilkan keadaan. Menjaga cintanya dan Kyungsoo. Menjaga harga diri istrinya yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Serta menjaga perasaan kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara dia berusaha menjaga gengsinya menjadi orang yang dicintai Kris. Persaingan tanpa arti yang tanpa sadar dia dan istri Kris jalankan.

"Sejak menikah, dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi."desah sang gadis, "Dulu, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada senyumnya."kenangnya, "Senyum yang belakangan aku sadari disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo-ssi."

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh, rasa bersalah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Karena cintanya dia menjadi egois. Dia terlalu sibuk merasa dikhianati dan terluka. Dia menjadi tidak peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan Kris. Terhadap perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Dia bahkan lupa bertanya seperti apa keadaan namja yang selalu membisikkannya kata-kata cinta.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?' _Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ini jauh dari yang dia bayangkan. Tiba-tiba seluruh ingatan tentang Kris, seluruh perlakuan namja itu padanya. Semua kenangan itu, kata-kata cinta itu.

'_Oh Tuhan….. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku… Kris benar-benar mencintaiku..'_

.

.

.

Akhirnya tepat pukul sebelas malam, Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit dengan menenteng sebuah tas. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan nyonya muda Wu, dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Kyungsoo, kau darimana saja?"tanya Luhan saat ia melihatnya.

"Apartemen. Aku mengambil beberapa barang. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Kris."

Luhan menangkap isyarat itu. "Baiklah, kami akan berjaga di luar." Kai ikut mengangguk serius sebelum mengikuti Luhan keluar dari ruang VIP itu.

"Kami akan pulang, menantu juga perlu istirahat."ucap paman Wu, "Kita akan pulang, istirahat lalu besok pagi akan kembali menjenguk Kris."lanjut pria tua itu saat melihat istrinya ingin membantah, "Kris hanya tertidur, besok dia akan menyambut kita saat kita datang. Percayalah."

Bibi Wu kembali menitikkan airmatanya tapi kemudian mengangguk. Didekatinya ranjang tempat putranya terbaring, lalu perlahan dia mengecup dahi Kris yang berlapis perban.

"Cepatlah bangun putraku, Mom sangat merindukanmu."lirihnya di telinga Kris.

Paman Wu memegangi pundak istrinya yang bergetar. Hatinya nyeri saat melihat memar di pipi kiri Kris. Tapi kemudian dia menuntun istrinya keluar dari sana.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bersabarlah…. Aku yakin Kris tidak selemah itu."ucap sang gadis mencoba untuk menghibur sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul kedua mertuanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, aku akan mengawasi di luar. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Gomawo hyung. "

Luhan tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas yang dibawanya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah celemek. Dia melihat Kris sejenak lalu memakai celemek itu dan kembali merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Sebuah pisau lipat.

Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju Kris dan naik ke tempat tidur, menempatkan lututnya di sisi panggul kris sebelum ia menindih sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan pipi Kris.

"Kris ... jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku ... aku akan menjadi bebanmu selamanya , aku tidak peduli. Kau harus membawaku kemanapun kau pergi." Air mata hangat dari Kyungsoo jatuh di baju pasiennya, membasahi kulitnya.

"Kris, bangunlah. Atau aku akan mempermalukanmu di rumah sakit ini. Ayo bangun." Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di wajah Kris, "Bangun dan lihat aku. Aku mengenakan celemek!"

Dia tertawa getir pada dirinya sendiri. Kris memang sedang koma karena jika namja itu sadar, Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidak mengenakan apapun sekarang. Kris mengidap apron fetish, dan itu hanya berlaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Kris ... " dia merangkak naik langsung melumat bibir Kris.

"Buka matamu atau aku akan memperkosamu dan mempermalukanmu. Ini rumah sakit. Kamu pasti tidak ingin terlihat telanjang." Kyungsoo mengusap satu tangannya di dada bidang Kris dan meraba nipple-nya.

"Kris…. " bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Kris, meniupnya dan kemudian menggigit pelan daun telinga Kris dengan nakal.

Kyungsoo mengendalikan airmatanya saat ia melihat tidak ada respon dari Kris.

"Kris, Kyung kesepian. Main dengan Kyung, ne?" dia menyeka airmatanya sebelum mulai menyerang leher Kris.

Entah cuma perasaannya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa tubuh Kris seperti mengejang sesaat. Termotivasi, ia menghisap leher Kris lebih keras. Tangannya yang bebas membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja pasien Kris.

"Kris, aku akan mati jika kau mati."Kyungsoo menunjukkan pisau lipatnya lalu perlahan mengiris pergelangan tangannya, hanya untuk membuktikan perkataannya. Bercak darah menetes di atas tempat tidur. Dia meletakkan pisau lipatnya di atas meja nakas.

Kyungsoo mulai menciumi bagian dada Kris yang terekspose. Darahnya mewarnai kemeja pasien Kris saat dia mulai menggoda nipple Kris yang satunya. Kyungsoo menjilati dan mengemut hampir seluruh dadanya. Tapi masih belum ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kris.

"Kris!"pekik Kyungsoo marah.

Dia pindah, merangkak turun lalu menarik celana Kris. Dia mengeluarkan kesejatian Kris lalu dengan satu gerakan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penis Kris mengeras dan membesar namun namja itu belum juga sadar.

Kesal, Kyungsoo menghentikan blowjobnya. Dengan wajah berurai airmata, dia meraih pisau lipatnya dan kembali mengiris pergelangan tangannya, kali ini lebih dalam. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan luka di tangannya semakin dalam dan kulitnya terbelah. Dia melihat darah mengalir deras darisana.

Kyungsoo menurunkan celananya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas kejantanan Kris. Dalam hitungan detik dia menduduki penis Kris, memasukkan keseluruhan benda panjang itu ke dalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo meringgis merasakan perih namun perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun secara teratur. Dia bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Dan beberapa saat dia berhenti namun memaksakan dirinya bergerak kembali.

"Kris…. akhh~!"dia mendesah saat penis Kris menumbuk prostatnya dan Kyungsoo bergerak semakin cepat.

Lalu akhirnya Kris mencapai klimaksnya, menyemprotkan sejumlah cairan ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu tersenyum dan jatuh terlungkup kelelahan di dada Kris. Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai sisa tenaga untuk melanjutkan sehingga dia bisa klimaks. Untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin bernafas.

Sudah belasan menit berlalu dari tengah malam namun Kris masih belum sadar.

Tangis Kyungsoo kian pecah, membasahi hampir seluruh dada Kris, bercampur dengan bercak-bercak darah Kyungsoo.

Dia mendengar detak jantung Kris yang semakin cepat, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat karena akukan?"tanyanya lalu terkekeh geli

Dia kembali terisak. "Kris… Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."ulangnya berkali-kali. Diraihnya kembali pisau lipatnya. Dilihatnya darah yang menempel disana.

"Kris, anggaplah ini semacam perpisahan. Aku berharap kehidupan yang akan datang itu benar-benar ada dan kita akan dipertemukan kembali. Saling mencintai." Sesaat dia menatap wajah Kris lalu mencium lembut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hendak bangkit namun sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya duduk kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kris menatap sahabatnya dan bertanya dengan nada lemah. Kyungsoo terdiam melihatnya, bulir airmata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya sebelum dia memeluk Kris kembali. Bernafas di leher namja yang baru saja sadar itu.

"Kris…"

Kris menahan punggung Kyungsoo sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ah iya dia terjatuh dari tangga dan ah pertengkaran dengan orang tua dan istrinya!

"Kyung,"panggilnya lemah. Ingin menjelaskan banyak hal namun namja yang terlungkup di dadanya itu tidak bergeming. Kris menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Kyungsoo~ya, bangunlah sebentar."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak.

"Kyung? Kyungsoo!"dia berusaha bangkit dan tersadar akan bercak darah di kemejanya, pada tempat tidurnya dan pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pisau lipat di sisi kasur tepat dimana Kyungsoo menjatuhkannya. Pisau itu juga berlumuran darah.

Kris bergegas meraih dan menekan tombol darurat. Dalam hitungan menit, perawat, dokter, Luhan dan Kai masuk. Kai dan Luhan terlihat bingung tapi Kris jauh lebih bingung.

Dia merasa mual melihat begitu banyak darah berceceran dan terlebih lagi itu adalah darah Kyungsoo.

Para perawat membantu memindahkan Kyungsoo. Kris mendesah saat tubuh Kyungsoo tak lagi berada diatasnya dan dia mendadak merasakan dingin di kejantanannya. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo memperkosanya.

Luhan dengan canggung menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Kris menggunakan selimut. Sementara Kai yang sepertinya juga menyadari hal itu bergegas menuju Kyungsoo dan membenarkan letak celana namja yang sedang pingsan itu.

Para perawat tidak menyadari hal tersebut karena mereka sibuk memeriksa keadaan luka Kyungsoo.

Dokter mengecek keadaan Kris saat Kyungsoo digotong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyung…" panggilnya lemah.

.

_Dear gadis,_

_Mari kita mulai dari awal,_

_Sahabat suamimu_

* * *

well, ini update terpanjang ye? wkwk

tadinya mo dibagi 2 chap tapi takut kependekan

so, how? I tried my best.

and yes, this angst so prepare for the worst wks #plok

aku buat begini karena ini emg ide awalnya,

bukan karena banyak yg membenci kris atau apa

buat kalian yang meragukan cinta Kris pada Kyungsoo,

apakah kalian masih meragukannya? ehehehe

Terima kasih udah baca dan terima kasih atas Fav, Follow, and Review,

semakin panjang review aku makin suka #tsahh

Masih ditunggu responnya ehehe

Ah yang nunggu KaiLu, ahahaha sepertinya batal #plok

kgaklahh tetep tulis, aku jg pen mereka punya cerita dimari

dan maaf, tidak ada chanyeol-ssi di chap ini wks

ps : itu ada backsound baru, rekom buat didengerin ye

dohh knape aku jg jd kangen seseorang? Chanyeol-ssi~~~ wkwkwk #plok

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-shinjishinyuki-park soohee-hyejiroo-Ms Petrova-BaekYeoleuuu-Fujoshii G-gyujiji- hyeon-OhSooYeol-dhee-kriswu393-Terrakinesis49-hraeyaa-My Asha-risgaan-Mrs. LeeHyukjae-sarnikelodeon-Baekkisseu-lailatulmagfiroh16-HanaAhn-fani2-bebe fujo-babyCH0-VanHunhan2-miszshanty05-Lovesungminppa-ira92-blackrystal-iqichan-**


	13. His Wedding Crashed

**Backsound : g & 최현준 of v.o.s - foolish love [cain and abel ost]  
**

**Title : His Wedding**

**Length : Chaptered 7/7  
**

**Main Cast : Kris, D.O (Kyungsoo) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KrisDo, slightly KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, almost PWP **

**~000~**

Awkward.

Canggung.

Oh, well, menurutmu apa yang dirasakan Luhan dan Kai setelah melihat teman (orang yang disukai-kasus-Kai) mereka, hmm, semacam memperkosa namja lain?

Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menyaksikan percobaan bunuh diri yang syukurnya berakhir gagal.

Pemerkosaan+bunuh diri = …..?

"Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo….. kau bisa saja dituntut!"desis Luhan kesal, namun dia tidak berhenti menyuapi bubur ke mulut namja mungil itu.

Dahi Kai berkerut, "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel picisan, hyung."maksudnya dia membenarkan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi. Seperti robot, dia cuma mengunyah bubur yang disuapkan Luhan, menelannya.

Namun, mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari arah pintu.

Hari sudah siang tapi selain Luhan dan Kai, tidak ada yang mengunjunginya. Tidak ada paman dan bibi Wu, apalagi Kris. Dan dia juga semacam mengharapkan nyonya muda Wu datang padanya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui keadaan Kris.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau bawa aku ke tempat Kris?"mohon Kyungsoo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak dia sadar. Dan dia hanya menerima jawaban berupa gelengan kepala oleh Luhan yang juga entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan aku juga sudah menghabiskan buburku."bibir Kyungsoo mengkerucut.

"Aigoo…. Tidak bisa."tolak Luhan lagi. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."

Bibir Kyungsoo mengkerucut lebih, "Kenapa?"

Nah, itu yang tidak bisa dikatakan Luhan. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menahan Kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak punya hak untuk itu. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak berani membantahnya. Luhan semacam punya kekuatan mengendalikan Kyungsoo. He's such a nanny for Kyungsoo.

Kai bangkit dari sofa, dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung~"panggilnya, dan Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui sebenarnya? Keadaan Kris atau 'keadaan' Kris?"tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau keadaan Kris, maka bukankah sudah kami katakan berkali-kali padamu bahwa dia baik-baik saja."lanjut Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk.

'_Benar. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin aku tahu? Kris memang pasti sudah membaik. Tapi, apakah dia tidak ingin melihatku? Bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi Wu? Bagaimana dengan istrinya Kris? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?'_batinnya lirih.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo berjengit, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai, "Apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, sudah hyung pikirkan?"

'_Benar. Aku akan seperti apa ke depannya? Aku harus bilang apa pada paman dan bibi Wu? Sekarang semua sudah terbongkar, aku harus apa? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?'_

Kai mempererat genggaman tangannya, "Larilah denganku!"

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengar usul Kai, "Ne?"ditatapnya namja tan itu dengan seksama.

Kai malah tersenyum melihat kekagetan Kyungsoo, "Lari denganku! Aku bisa membahagiakan hyung! Keluargaku tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi sex atau semacamnya. Jadi kita tidak akan kesulitan dalam membina—"

PLOK!

"Auchh! Yaakk! Appo!"

Namja tan itu sibuk mengusapi kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak oleh Luhan.

"Kau belum menyerah juga rupanya."komen sang namja cantik.

"Tidak akan."gerutu Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang digenggami Kai. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafasnya.

"Benar,"desahnya, "Akan lebih mudah jika aku bersamamu atau dengan Chanyeol-ssi."

Kai sudah hendak meledak tapi urung begitu melihat senyum Kyungsoo padanya, "Tapi, bukankah kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta?"

Senyum Kyungsoo makin cerah, kata-kata Kris benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Seolah segala teori terhapuskan.

"Tapi, bukankah cinta tidak cukup?"sela Luhan, "Kalau cinta saja cukup maka kau tidak akan berada di sini dan Kris tidak akan terbaring di sana."

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam.

Kesetiaan Kris dalam menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pewaris adalah luar biasa. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, dan juga menjadi bagian dari mengapa Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintainya.

Kesetiaan.

Tadinya Kyungsoo sempat merasa kalau Kris tidak akan menjemputnya. Tapi, semua berubah sekarang.

"Aku mencintai Kris,"bisik Kyungsoo.

Hening sejenak.

"Lalu?" tanya Kai dan Luhan hampir bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya, bingung, "Lalu apa?"

Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, "Melihat apa yang dilakukannya, aku rasa Kris akan lebih memilih keluarganya daripada dirimu, lalu—"

"Lalu aku akan tetap mencintainya."potong Kyungsoo. Dia berkata dengan sangat yakin.

Bohong kalau Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut. Takut akan perubahan di hati Kris, takut jika namja yang dicintainya itu akan mengganti keputusannya dengan yang lebih mudah untuk dijalani.

Tapi, kenyataan bahwa mereka saling mencintai juga tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Kalian sudah mendengarkannya? Jadi kumohon minggirlah."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang mendengar suara yang paling dikenalnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap ke arah asal suara.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apapun, lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Rasa takut mendadak menguasainya.

Dia tidak yakin paman dan bibi Wu akan menerima hal ini dengan baik. Akankah mereka terbiasa? Bisakah nantinya keyakinan Kris juga meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana masyarakat di sekitar mereka? Rekan bisnis? Bisakah selamanya mereka menyembunyikan?

Tunggu!

Apakah ini akan disembunyikan atau sebaliknya? Lantas bagaimana dengan istri dan anak Kris?

"Hyung?"

Kai menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo saat merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya bergetar.

"Sampai kapan akan menyentuh Kyung-ku? Lepas dan minggirlah!"usir Kris. Dia menghampiri bed Kyungsoo secepat mungkin. Well, susah bergerak cepat saat terduduk di kursi roda dimana seharusnya dia masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Luhan bangkit dan mendorong Kris mendekat.

Tug!

Gerak kursi roda Kris terhenti, kaki Kai terjulur menahan laju rodanya.

"Yak! Singkirkan kakimu!"bentak Kris kesal.

Kai menyeringai, "Sirreo,"ujarnya, "Aku tidak punya kewajiban menurutimu."

"Kim Jongin."geram Kris yang sudah hendak bangkit ingin mencincang Kai.

Sreeettt! Brukh!

"Akh! Akh! Yak! Hyung! Lepaskan! Aku tidak ingin keluar! Yaaak!"

Teriakan Kai terdengar semakin mengecil saat Luhan menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh geli melihat adegan itu.

Namun senyum dan tawanya sirna saat menyadari Kris ternyata sedang menatapnya. Dalam dan tajam.

Kyungsoo tertunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari pandangan Kris.

Dan suasana kembali awkward. Canggung.

"Semalam, apa yang kau lakukan Kyung?"

Namja yang ditanyai hanya diam menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut, tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

_'Aku harus jawab apa?'_

Dagu Kyungsoo terangkat, dia sudah akan menjawab tapi begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kris. Semuanya seolah hilang.

"Kyung? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hm?"Alis Kris semakin naik menandakan dia menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya.

Sekelebat bayangan apa yang diperbuatnya tadi malam, terputar di ingatannya, "Aku, semacam, memperkosamu."gumamnya pelan.

Kris tidak bergeming atau menanggapi. Marahkah?

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi aku merasa putus asa dan kau juga tidak kunjung sadar aku pikir semuanya akan berakhir buruk aku hanya mencoba segala kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan. Dan…dan…."

"Dan memperkosaku adalah salah satu usaha?"sambung Kris.

"Iya! Ah bukan itu maksudku tapi yah mungkin saja dan…dan…kau terbangun kan?"Kyungsoo berusaha membela dirinya, "Kau terbangun dan berbicara kembali. Duduk dan bernafas. Barusan kau juga bisa membentak Kai. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan suaramu?"nada suara Kyungsoo semakin pelan, "Aku….aku…aku merindukanmu…. Naneun…neo…nomu bogoshipposso…."

Tarikan nafasnya terasa berat dan matanya mengabur. Oh Tuhan, dia mulai menangis.

Kris tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari bed-nya, sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya terasa agak pusing namun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambut tangan Kris.

Dan begitu tangan mungil Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya, Kris menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Yaa! Kris!" panik Kyungsoo yang terduduk di paha Kris. "Kris? Gwenchana?" dia makin panik melihat Kris meringgis.

"Paboya~!"dia sudah hendak bangkit tapi Kris malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, menahan namja mungil itu, mendekapnya erat.

"Kajima….."bisiknya pelan, mempererat pelukannya, "Naddo… bogoshippo…" dibenamkannya wajahnya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi duduknya agar tidak mengganggu aliran infuse serta luka di tubuhnya dan khususnya tubuh Kris. Ia lalu memeluk Kris erat, mendekap sayang namja yang paling dicintainya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang salah. Lagipula mencari kesalahan juga tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa. Semua sudah terjadi. Saat ini hanya satu pertanyaan di benak keduanya serta semua orang yang terlibat dengan masalah ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengkrucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya masih terus sibuk melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya. Tapi, mata namja imut itu masih terus menatap pada Chanyeol.

Sudah hampir semingguan ini bos-nya itu semacam galau. Dia sudah tidak melihat keceriaan sang bos. Namja tinggi itu sudah jarang tersenyum. Positif. Chanyeol patah hati.

"Bos…."tegur Baekhyun, tangannya menarik tangan Chanyeol, mencegah sang bos minum lebih banyak, "Cukup bos,"cegahnya.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jangan bawel Baekhyun~~"protesnya diantara cegukannya. Tangannya menepis lemah tangan kecil Baekhyun, "Aku kurang apaaaaa~~~ hik~"racaunya sedih lalu meneguk lagi minumannya.

Baekhyun cuma bisa menatap iba. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat orang minum karena galau tapi melihat orang seceria Chanyeol bisa segalau itu. Ini hal yang langka tapi dia tidak suka.

"Kyungsoo-ssi….. Kyungsoo-ssi…" ulang Chanyeol berkali-kali. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya tertopang tangannya yang terjulur lurus di meja bar. Namun bibirnya tak berhenti menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Sang bartender mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya, "Baekhyun-ssi…. Baekhyun-ssi…"bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Baekhyun-ssi…." ucapnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Baekhyun bersusah payah menahan kekehannya. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat saat mendengar namanya disebut Chanyeol. Dia lalu kembali berbisik di telinga bos-nya.

"Baekhyun-ssi….. saranghae…"

Baekhyun bergegas mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Tak ada salahnya mengabadikan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi ketika Chanyeol sadar.

Dengan sabar dan penuh harap Baekhyun menunggu.

Chanyeol akhirnya menggumam, "Baekhyun-ssi… saranghae…"

Namja imut itu tersenyum dan ikut menggumam, "Naddo saranghae, Chanyeol-ssi."

.

.

.

"Hyung aku lapar-kau mau kemana?"

Kai mengerjap antara kagum dan bingung.

Well, melihat Luhan dalam balutan kaos ketat dan legging jeans semi kulit yang ngepas membungkus kakinya. Kai sukses menelan ludah.

"Hm? Aku bosan. Mau ke klub."dia menoleh sejenak pada Kai, "Kalau kau lapar, pesan pizza saja ne."

Kai merengut tak suka, "Bosan? Kau ke klub tidak mengajakku?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Sejak kapan aku ke klub harus ngajak kamu?"

_'Sejak beberapa tahun lalu?'_batin Kai.

"Aku cuma ingin bersenang-senang sebentar."ucapnya lalu berjalan melewati Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kamar, mereka.

Kai menahan lengan Luhan, "Bersenang-senang? Dan kau tidak mengikutsertakan aku?"

"Haruskah?"Luhan melihatnya bingung, "Aku cuma ingin ke klub, minum, sedikit dance dan mungkin akan pulang dengan namja tampan yang bisa memuaskanku."dia menyeringai, "Sudah lama aku tidak one night stand."

Ditepisnya tangan Kai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu depan. Singgah sebentar mengambil smartphone dan dompetnya.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan kaget, Kai dengan satu gerakan memerangkap dirinya. Kini dia terjepit diantara dinding dan tubuh Kai. Tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh namja tan itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ehh? Kenapa?"tanya Luhan tak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin one night stand?"cecar Kai.

Luhan mengernyit, "Karena aku sudah lama tidak pernah one night stand."jawabnya, _'Kau adalah namja terakhir yang menjadi target one night stand-ku._' Lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Untuk apa? Hm? Kalau kau cuma perlu sex aku bisa melakukannya. Atau,"Kai menatap Luhan tajam, "Kau tidak puas? Hm?"

Bukannya kesal Luhan malah tertawa, "Iya, benar, aku bisa minta padamu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memintanya pada namja lain."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang terlihat begitu santai, Kai saat ini seperti ingin meledak.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta pada namja lain?"tanyanya geram.

Luhan tersenyum padanya, "Kenapa aku tidak harus meminta pada namja lain?"

Benar. Kenapa Luhan tidak harus meminta pada namja lain? Luhan seorang namja single yang bebas memilih dengan siapapun dia ingin tidur atau ingin ditiduri.

Tanpa dia sadari, cengkraman tangannya pada Luhan melemah dan itu dimanfaatkan sang namja cantik. Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Kai.

"Kai, aku pergi dulu." Dikecupnya lembut bibir Kai sebelum akhirnya keluar kungkungan Kai dan beranjak keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ahahahahahaha."

Seperti orang gila Kai tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Benar. Benar! Luhan bebas! Aku juga bebas! Ya terserah dia mau ngapain aja!"kepalanya terangguk-angguk. Namun hatinya seakan menggeleng dengan kenyataan yang sepertinya tidak dia sukai.

Kenyataan bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan berada di lautan namja-namja lapar yang pasti akan tergiur melihat tubuh Luhan. Bayangan tangan-tangan namja lain bermain dan menjajah tubuh Luhan. Tubuh yang selama ini cuma Kai yang menyentuh, membuat darah Kai seakan mendidih. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa panas.

Luhan ditindih namja lain.

Luhan dicium namja lain.

Luhan dipeluk namja lain.

Luhan mendesahkan nama namja lain.

"FUCK!"

Kai bergegas mengambil jaket dan memakai sepatunya lalu dengan tergesa keluar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Namja manapun tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini. Cuma Luhan. Kenapa? Mungkin karena saat ini dia merasa bahwa,

Luhan hanya milik Kai.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu setelah melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat."

Istri Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang sangat tenang namun tegas. Semua yang hadir di sana terdiam.

Tangan Kris yang terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, semakin mempererat tautan tangan mereka.

Paman Wu hanya menghela nafasnya berat, sementara bibi Wu cuma bisa memeluk menantunya.

Perasaan mereka campur aduk. Rasa bersalah, kasihan, sedih dan tidak adil, semua campur menjadi satu.

Menyelesaikan ini tanpa ada yang terluka, adalah hal yang mustahil. Solusinya cuma satu, meminimalisir rasa sakit yang akan disebabkan nantinya.

"Kamu yakin?"paman Wu mulai menanggapi.

Yeoja itu mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, "Aku tahu hak dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri, dad. Tapi, saat ini aku hanya ingin bisa bahagia bersama anakku." Tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang makin membesar. Usia kandungnya hampir memasuki usia sembilan bulan.

"Aku juga tahu hak dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah."sahut Kris, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Istri Kris mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dan aku yakin kita bisa melalui ini semua dengan baik. Tapi, apakah Kyungsoo-ssi setuju dengan ini semua?"

"E-eh?"

Kyungsoo kaget. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka kalau dia juga diikut sertakan dalam membahas penyelesaian tentang rumah tangga Kris. Dia sendiri tidak yakin sebagai apa dia hadir. Sebagai adik angkat Kris? Orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga Kris dan istrinya? Atau sebagai orang yang dicintai Kris?

Namja mungil itu menelan ludahnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi paman yang baik."ucapnya pelan.

"Paman yang baik? Aku rasa tidak."sela sang yeoja.

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Sepertinya dia tidak berhak atas anak Kris.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo-ssi menjadi appa untuk anakku."

Hening sejenak saat Kris, Kyungsoo serta paman dan bibi Wu berusaha mencerna apa yang baru mereka dengar.

"Ne? Trus kalau Kyungsoo appa-nya, aku siapa?"tanya Kris yang terdengar bodoh, membuat istrinya tertawa renyah.

"Kau akan menjadi Daddy-nya seperti aku akan menjadi Mommy-nya."

"Menantu…"pelukan bibi Wu semakin erat pada menantunya.

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan tatapan istri Kris. Sulit untuk mengartikan apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu. Namun, Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa dia berikan kepada yeoja tersebut apabila dia berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Keikhlasan.

.

Dear gadis,

Terima kasih….

Sahabat suamimu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua pasang teman yang lama tidak berjumpa. Tuan Wu dan Tuan Do adalah teman dekat bahkan mereka bersekolah di perguruan tinggi yang sama. _

_Namun seiring waktu , Tuan Wu memutuskan untuk kembali ke China dan meneruskan usaha keluarganya setelah dia merasa cukup merantau. Tuan Do juga meneruskan bisnis keluarganya._

_Tuan Wu menikah terlebih dahulu daripada Tuan Do yang menikah dua tahun setelahnya. _

_Kini mereka bertemu kembali saat Tuan Wu berkunjung ke Seoul bersama istrinya dan anak lelakinya yang baru berusia 5 tahun. _

_Mereka bercengkrama dan saling menceritakan pengalaman lucu dan juga mengulang cerita kembali, mengenang masa-masa muda mereka. _

_Hanya saja saat mereka sedang sibuk melepas rindu, mereka tidak memperhatikan seorang namja kecil yang sedang melihat namja balita lainnya yang sedang tertidur di dalam trollernya. _

_Perlahan namja kecil itu mendekati troller sang balita. Matanya menatap penuh rasa penasaran dan dia seperti sedang terpesona dengan wajah sang balita. Pipi tembam yang mungil, bibir penuh yang juga mungil._

_Dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi si balita. _

'_**Empuk dan lembut.**'batinnya dan terus saja mencubiti hingga pipi sang balita memerah. '**Lucu.**' Dia semakin suka._

_Tiba-tiba saja mata sang balita terbuka. Namja kecil itu terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya…_

"_Howaaaaaaaa howaaaaaa howaaaaaaa"_

_Keempat orang tua itu kaget mendengar tangis sang balita. _

"_Ommo! Kyungsoo~ya~ waegurae?"istri Tuan Do langsung menggendong sang balita dan mulai menenangkannya. Sementara sang namja kecil berlari ke arah ibunya, dia menatap sang ibu lalu bertanya._

"_Mom, kenapa mata bayi perempuan itu begitu besar?"tanyanya lugu. Kedua orang tuanya serta tuan Do dan istrinya hanya tertawa mendengarnya._

_Istri tuan Wu membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap putranya, "Kris, Kyungsoo bukanlah bayi perempuan tapi dia seorang namja. Sama sepertimu."_

_Kris kecil tampak berpikir, "Apa itu artinya dia tidak bisa menjadi pengantinku?."_

_Kali ini tuan Wu yang menjawab, "Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjadi pengantinmu. Tapi, kalian akan bersahabat dan akan selalu bersama selamanya."_

_Tuan Do dan istrinya ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tuan Wu. _

_Kris kecil menatap pada Kyungsoo kecil yang kini sudah berhenti menangis dan diletakkan kembali ke trollernya. Kris kecil kembali mendekati Kyungsoo kecil._

'_**Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki jadi semungil ini? Dia seperti kristal kaca yang akan pecah jika tersentuh.**'batinnya lagi sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang bermain dengan bajunya, mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap. _

_Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Kris kecil, '**Tidak, aku akan menjadikanmu pengantinku Kyung. Tapi sebelumnya, menjadi sahabat bukanlah ide buruk**.'_

.

THE END

* * *

So, how?

Wkwkwk, dari pertama kenal nulis cerita,

Hal yg paling sulit adalah nentuin ending,

Kecuali endingnya yang kepikiran duluan wks #curcol

Sedikit blabbering,

Gw tau idenya simple tapi emang ini issue real/?

Dan gw bikin moment dan segala sesuatunya se real mungkin.

Bahkan buat ending. #okesipinialibi #lol

Gw berniat bikin epilog tapi ntarlahh liat respon dan nunggu ide ehehe

Terima kasih udah baca dan terima kasih atas Fav, Follow, and Review,

semakin panjang review aku makin suka #tsahh

Masih ditunggu responnya ehehe

* * *

Special thanks to :

**Kim Eun Seob-Bubblegirl1220-Cassiopeia1215-ChangChang-DeerOwl-Domi12-Earthlings-S-Yui-Sexy Rose-athali92-choHunHan-megajewels2312-missjelek-opikyung0113-HyunieWoo-Jung Eunhee-Reeeee-didinsoo-hyenakim501-uffiejung-JastinT-wmatsui-OhSooYeol-Iklima alias X-Five-donutkim-rebeccakiney81- chinatsuharada18-jessikwang-kyungsooaddict-flowerdyo- -loverholic-Anna216-dd-Byunbaekxo6-sillykris-Ara Krisan-kyungroro0730-kyu7-stekyung-shinjishinyuki-park soohee-hyejiroo-Ms Petrova-BaekYeoleuuu-Fujoshii G-gyujiji- hyeon-OhSooYeol-dhee-kriswu393-Terrakinesis49-hraeyaa-My Asha-risgaan-Mrs. LeeHyukjae-sarnikelodeon-Baekkisseu-lailatulmagfiroh16-HanaAhn-fani2-bebe fujo-babyCH0-VanHunhan2-miszshanty05-Lovesungminppa-ira92-blackrystal-iqichan-jurinabc-tabio-fani2-Beautiful Garnet-Dragonius Meidi Lee-KaisooSAN- .549-rapperzitao-molla-ohreo-iniaku-Shin hyun jae-EunRosy-**


End file.
